


alguna clase de purgatorio

by Cariton



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Multiverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Cariton
Summary: Richie tiene que estar allí, igual que él. Igual que todos. Tiene que estar aquí para luchar contra Eso. Para que haya alguien que tenga el valor de dar un paso al frente y ayudar a Bill. Para que Eddie tenga a algo que mirar cuando se muera y no sienta que el peso del universo cuando le caiga encima.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk qué mierda es esta. Probablemente sea un buen consejo saltarse el capítulo dos.

# Uno

Está apoyando la mano en su mejilla. Es… Eddie está tranquilo, más tranquilo de lo que ha estado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Nunca, incluso. Sabe que tiene algo que decir, algo importante. Quiere decirlo. Pero.

No sabe si va a ser capaz de encontrar las palabras. Hay algo ahí, en el fondo de su pecho —y no solo es el conocimiento inequivocable de que se está muriendo. Pero lleva enterrado desde hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no sabe si va a ser capaz. Aunque lo esté saboreando.

Su mejilla está húmeda. Y Eddie, Eddie solo tiene frío. Intenta sonreír.

Tiene tanto frío.


	2. Chapter 2

# Dos

Abre los ojos de par en par con un jadeo y se echa hacia delante, abrazándose el muñón. Recuerda la sensación de los dientes de la araña contra su carne. La risa de _Eso_, clavándosele en los oídos. Los ojos de Richie, tan grandes detrás de esas gafas de culo de botella.

Respira, respira hondo. No hay muñón, no hay araña. Tiene su inhalador en su mano, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y su otro brazo está bien, como nuevo. Como si Henry Bowers no se lo hubiese roto, otra vez. Y el frío… El frío está allí. Pero es un frío diferente, no del tipo que te hiela tus extremidades y hace que te mueras. Húmedo, incómodo. Se le hunde en los huesos, en el pecho. Como vacío. Parpadea. Está…

Está desorientado.

Y sentado en uno de los bancos de la estación de autobús de Derry. Es de día y el sol está alto y le molesta en los ojos. No debería tener frío. En todo caso, está vestido de más.

La estación ha cambiado en todos estos años. Solía ser un pueblo pequeño, del que casi no salían autobuses de la ciudad. Joder, todo parecía que iba a acabar hundiéndose en la mierda. Pero no. Derry creció. Renovaron las instalaciones, aumentaron la flota de vehículos que llega hasta allí. A Eddie no le sorprendería que las vías del tren volvieran a estar en funcionamiento.

Hoy está abarrotado. No al nivel de Nueva York, claro. Abarrotado para una ciudad pequeña de Maine, Nueva Inglaterra.

No entiende cómo ha llegado hasta allí. Mira a ambos lados, es una estación. Se lo tiene que repetir: es una estación y él tiene todo su brazo, incluso el inhalador. El inhalador que le metió hasta el fondo de la garganta a lo que fuera que fuese aquel ser. Eso, Pennywise. El puto Bob Gray. Lo recuerda. No puede estar más claro.

Está muerto.

Y la estación no es más que algún tipo de metáfora, de esas que les gusta utilizar a los predicadores. Eddie solo tendrá que subirse en alguno de los autobuses y ese autobús le llevará a donde sea que tenga que pasar la eternidad.

Con suerte, a un lugar muy alejado de Sonia Kaspbrak.

O quizá todo esto solo sean las entrañas de Pennywise. Si es así, están más limpias de lo que se habría esperado. Que tampoco es mucho. Se ríe entredientes de su propia broma, preguntándose si es lo suficientemente divertido como para que Richie hubiera dicho que ha soltado una buena. Supone que no.

Espera no descubrirlo nunca.

Hay un niño a unos metros, cogido de la mano de su madre y la frente pegada a su brazo, que mira hacia donde está él. Con curiosidad. Lleva deportivas rojas y la camisa por fuera del pantalón. Es un mocoso.

Pero no.

No le está mirando con curiosidad. Es la mirada de qué tío tan raro. La ha recibido más veces de las que le gustarían a lo largo de su vida.

Se pasa las manos por el pelo. Ahí está su anillo con el rubí, el reloj. Su alianza, joder. Le hace sentirse culpable inmediatamente.

Respira hondo.

Y observa al reloj moverse. Ve los autobuses llegar, parar. Descargar pasajeros, cargar otros nuevos. Tic. Tac. Hay varias llamadas de último minuto, pero ninguna nombre a Eddie. No está seguro de cuánto tiempo se supone que se tiene que quedar allí, esperando. O de qué autobús es el suyo. Es probable que no importe, porque sea el que sea llegará a su destino. Que ya haya perdido el suyo.

Probablemente.

A lo mejor su propia indecisión le ha condenado a una vida en el purgatorio. Hace una mueca. ¿Los metodistas creen en esas cosas? No está muy seguro. Perdió el contacto con la Iglesia hace mucho tiempo. Antes, incluso, de irse de forma definitiva de casa de su madre.

Puede que lo esté pagando ahora.

Lo que sí que tiene claro es que empieza a tener hambre.

Y parece que entre las pocas pertenencias que aún tiene encima, está su cartera. Se queda mirándola, entreabierta. Hay una foto de Myra y durante un momento tiene la sensación de que está mirando directamente a su madre. Otra vez. Se moja los labios. Le hace sentirse enfermo, como siempre que su mente le recuerda que lo sabe. Que sabe lo que ha hecho.

La peor parte es que no le cabe ninguna duda de que va a acabar yendo directamente al infierno.

Tiene un par de billetes de veinte y varias monedas en el fondo de su bolsillo. No hacen nada para aliviar el frío, pero sí le anima el ánimo. Se compra una pepsi y un par de chupa-chups, como hacía cuando era crío, en el kiosko de la estación. Su banco sigue estando vacío cuando vuelve, así que se sienta allí y los saborea. Deja que las burbujas del refresco se rompan bajo su paladar y se guarda el envoltorio de uno de los caramelos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Junto al cambio.

Aplasta la lata hasta que no es más que un disco un poco grueso y abollado. Lo pasa de una mano a otra, intentando decidir cuánto pesa, con uno de los chupa-chups en la boca —tienen azúcar y normalmente intenta controlar la cantidad que toma, pero… Ya está muerto, ¿no? Pues qué más da.

Cree que podría encestar la lata en una papelera que hay un par de metros desde allí. Siempre ha tenido buena puntería —no tan buena como la de Bev, pero buena al fin y al cabo. Supone que si su padre no hubiese muerto, si su madre no hubiese sido tan neurótica, si él se hubiese enfrentado a toda aquella mierda… Bueno. Habría hecho mucho más ejercicio. Le habría gustado —le habría gustado. Podría haberse apuntado a algún equipo, en el instituto. Quizá jugar a algo más o menos serio en la universidad que nunca terminó.

Si tuviera que hacer una lista de las cosas que se lamenta, no haber hecho más ejercicio mientras pudo está en ella. Cuando aún vivían en Queens, intentó montar un pequeño gimnasio en el sótano de su casa. No tanto por alguna expectativa de ponerse en forma, como porque recordaba que le gustaba. La adrenalina, mantener la mente en blanco. Sin preocupaciones. Le gustaba —_Eddie parece contento en clase de Educación Física_.

No sabe a quién quiere engañar. No lo usó ni un solo día. Y ni siquiera puede culpar a Myra de esa. Es toda suya.

Además.

Le gustó su infancia. O, más bien, su infancia no, pero sí Bill y Richie y todos los demás. Ese verano fue una mierda. Pero fue su verano. Y probablemente lo mejor que haya hecho en su vida.

Pero eso no es importante ahora. La papelera no está lejos y, pese a tener casi cuarenta años, entiende cómo funcionan estas cosas. Necesitas creer. Y Eddie cree en el inhalador que tiene en el bolsillo, en llevar la foto de su mujer en la cartera y en lo que sea que haga falta. Así que no tiene duda de qué va a pasar.

Va a encestar limpiamente. Joder, ni siquiera va a tocar una de sus paredes.

Se equivoca. Seguramente sea culpa suya. Está tan seguro de que va a encestar, que la lanza con demasiada poca fuerza. La lata resuena contra el pavimento y rebota a los pies de un señor mayor. Él baja el periódico que estaba leyendo y arquea una ceja, claramente juzgando a Eddie por lo que acaba de hacer.

Pero no importándole lo suficiente como para recoger la lata y tirarla a la basura por sí mismo.

Eddie parpadea y espera un par de minutos. Desde luego, si esto es alguna clase de purgatorio, algo o alguien aparecerá para limpiarlo. Pero no lo hace. Y la lata, ahí en medio de la acera, empieza a molestarle de veras.

Se levanta para recogerla. La papelera está llena, demasiado llena. Hay un tufillo desagradable y, a pesar de que el diseño de la papelera tiene diferentes espacios para reciclar, únicamente le han puesto una bolsa.

Deja caer la lata en el apartado correcto, pese a todo. El señor del periódico ha vuelto a su lectura y ya no hay rastro del niño de las deportivas rojas o de su madre. Y Eddie está aquí, joder. Si ni siquiera tiene una maleta.

Toma una decisión, ya ha esperado suficiente.

Sale de la estación casi esperando volver dentro o chocarse contra una pared invisible. No hay nada, solo el cielo despejado de Derry. Con sus coches en la carretera y los putos pájaros en el cielo y, por primera vez desde que llegó a este lugar, hay una presión que conoce en el pecho. Nota el silbido incómodo que acompaña a su respiración.

Agita el inhalador antes de presionarlo contra sus labios. Y aspira.

Está tan perdido.

# Tres

Baja por la calle Witcham, aún saboreando el chupa-chups que le queda. Es de manzana ácida. Intentando encontrar el lugar en el que la ilusión se rompe. El lugar en el que Eso la ha cagado. Siempre hay algo, un momento en el que cambia de opinión, en el que su voluntad duda. Un parpadeo. El puto payaso intentando hacer que te cagues en los pantalones.

Le gusta asustar, ¿no?

No hay nada.

Eso asusta más a Eddie.

La ilusión es perfecta —quizá porque no es suya. Sea Dios o la Tortuga. O algo cuya existencia se le escapa entre las manos y a lo que no es capaz de ponerle un nombre.

La idea hace que le recorra un escalofrío por la espalda. Ya ha visto la forma verdadera de Pennywise, no tiene ninguna intención de conocer a otro alienígena de esos.

Tira el chupa-chups en una papelera cercana y lo cambia por el inhalador. Esto, caminar por la ciudad, no está funcionando. No le está funcionando en absoluto. Piensa en Mike, en su recomendación de que dieran una vuelta. Para recordar. Probablemente, además de los Barrens y del negocio de los hermanos Tracker, no hay mucho más para él en Derry. Estaba el garaje de los Denbrough. Y el salón de los Tozier. Las pocas veces que aceptaban las invitaciones de Stan para jugar al Monopoly. Pero ninguno de los dos vive allí ya y no tiene ningún sentido pasar por delante de ninguna de las dos casas para ver…

¿Para ver qué?

Si ni siquiera sabe si las casas seguirán allí. Ha pasado el suficiente tiempo para que las hayan tirado. Vuelto a construir encima, incluso.

Así que no, no tiene ningún sitio al que ir.

En realidad, no es que no _tenga_ ningún sitio. Es que no quiere volver a pasar ni por donde los Trackers ni ir a los Barrens —no solo, al menos. No quiere volver a ver a Greta Bowie más zombi que persona —menos a Belch con el uniforme de los Yankees, preguntándole si quiere que se la chupe. Ni recordar la manera en la que los chicos se apelotonaban alrededor de Tony Tracker. Ni pensar en las cosas que su madre solía decir sobre él y su hermano. O, joder, las propias cosas que se le ocurren a él: los brazos musculados, la sonrisa en los labios; el que Tony Tracker era un hombre adulto que voluntariamente se rodeaba de chavales.

Era raro.

Está llegando a las vías del tren, cerca del número 29 de la calle Neilbolt —supone que, al final, es tan masoca como el resto— cuando se le ocurre que, en realidad, sí que hay un sitio al que puede ir. No es tan poético como una estación, pero tiene sentido.

Puede que Mike esté allí. Espera que no, porque eso querría decir que ha pasado lo peor. Pero, pero quiere ver tanto una cara conocida. Quiere…

Se detiene de golpe.

_Stan_.

No ha pensado en Stan hasta ahora.

Sale corriendo calle abajo. Está… Bueno, de pronto emocionado por la perspectiva de poder volver a verlo. Quiere ver cómo ha envejecido, qué ha hecho todos estos años. Quizá llorar su mala suerte. Preguntar por qué lo hizo —no, no es verdad. Eddie entiende por qué lo hizo. Cree, no lo comparte pero cree que podría entenderlo. No está enfadado con él, cree que podría. Que podría y Stan no podría echárselo en cara. A lo mejor, si se hubiese enfrentado a Pennywise con ellos, Eddie no estaría aquí, sea lo que sea que es aquí —quiere decir, que podría seguir vivo.

Stan podría haberlo salvado. Como la primera vez, con el ave.

Tampoco se lo tiene en cuenta. No hay vuelta atrás, así que no tiene sentido intentar hacer que se sienta mal por algo que no tiene remedio.

Y sabe exactamente dónde va a estar porque ningún otro sitio tiene sentido. Stan, bueno. Los padres de Stan no apestaban. Eran simpáticos y les invitaban a merendar. Un poco como los de Richie.

Sube los escalones del porche de los Uris de un salto y llama a la puerta, con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora. Hay luces al otro lado, movimiento. No está seguro de qué va a decirle.

Piensa darle un abrazo en cuanto le vea.

Tarda un momento en reconocer quién es la mujer que abre la puerta —Sally Mueller, que iba a la otra clase. A la que iban Bev y Ben— no es la señora Uris. Ella frunce el ceño. Lleva pendientes de perlas y está muy repeinada, como si estuviera a punto de salir a un sitio elegante. Dentro de su casa, hay una televisión encendida en algún programa infantil y hay olor a cocina.

Deben de estar preparándose para cenar.

Ella frunce el ceño, aun así sonríe.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —pregunta.

Y Eddie, bueno. Está desorientado. Porque esta es la casa de Stan —o era, la han repintado desde que eran niños. Un millón de veces, al menos. Si Stan está en la ciudad, tendría que estar allí.

Lo sabe.

También sabe lo que diría Richie. Sabría improvisar, no se quedaría allí parado como un pringado. Alguna tontería como si está interesada en oír la llamada del señor, haría que no fuera tan raro. Ella tendría alguna historia que contar, la del tío raro que quería hablarle de Jesucristo. Con su suerte, diría que sí. A Richie le saldrían bien. Prácticamente puede oír su tono serio y la sonrisa que no es capaz de acabar de ocultar en sus labios.

—Stan —balbucea. Y casi podría ser Bill—. ¿Stan Uris?

Y Sally Mueller frunce el ceño, como si el nombre le sonara pero no acabase de darse cuenta de por qué. Dice:

—No es aquí.

No dice que lo siente, no intenta ayudarle. Empuja la puerta, casi parece que no cree que Eddie vaya a dejar que la cierre.

Él no intenta impedírselo. Claro que no. No tiene ningún interés en Sally Mueller.

Pero tampoco se mueve inmediatamente.

Stan no vive aquí.

Le queda Mike.

# Cuatro

El que Stan no esté allí es un golpe duro. Se pasa las manos por la cabeza. Tiene el pelo corto, no lo suficiente como para no despeinárselo. Tampoco le importa especialmente el aspecto que tenga. Y se le ocurre que, quizá, bueno. Que esto es una especie de castigo, en sí. Como si Eddie hubiese ido al infierno. Al infierno de Eso. Y ahora estuviera recibiendo lo que le toca: este mundo, un espejo casi perfecto de Derry, en el que no puede hablar con nadie. No de verdad.

Quién le iba a creer, a fin de cuentas.

Está solo.

Se equivoca, claro. Cruza las puertas de la biblioteca, con el corazón en un puño, y Mike está allí, detrás del mostrador. Colgado del teléfono. Cabizbajo, con los hombros hundidos. Apenas mueve los labios, como si estuviera teniendo una conversación privada.

Parece preocupado.

Solo hay otra persona allí. Una mujer joven, colocando libros en las estanterías. Ella se da cuenta en seguida de su presencia. Le echa un vistazo rápido y dice, pasando por delante de la puerta:

—Estamos cerrando.

—Solo será un momento —promete. Ella no parece estar muy de acuerdo, pero no intenta tampoco que se marche.

Mike tiene buen aspecto, mejor del que se habría esperado teniendo en cuenta que Henry Bowers le apuñaló aquella madrugada. Pero, claro, a él también le rompió el brazo. Y Eso le arrancó el otro. Y aquí está, de una pieza. Así que supone que aquí —sea lo que sea aquí— no tiene mucha relación lo que pasara antes.

Excepto que están muertos.

Lleva uno de sus trajes baratos, que le queda un poco grande. Y parece que está cansado, que no ha tenido una buena noche de sueño en mucho tiempo. En mucho, mucho tiempo.

Espera.

Parece lo suficientemente concentrado en lo que está haciendo para que Eddie le moleste. Y es que hay algo en ese Mike, adulto, centrado, que hace que la idea de _interrumpirle_ resulte incómoda. Es como cuando era pequeño y su madre estaba hablando por teléfono: _estoy hablando por teléfono, no puedes hablar cuando lo hacen los mayores_.

Espera a que termine. Sin escuchar.

—Mike —le dice en cuanto cuelga. Y Mike da un salto en el sitio y se gira, ojos abiertos de par en par. Debería decirle que lo siente. Haberle asustado, el que haya muerto. También. Quizá, contarle lo que pasó en las alcantarillas, si es que quiere escucharlo. Si los demás no están allí, bueno, supone que es una buena señal.

Que al final ganaron.

Pero Mike no le da tiempo a que diga nada:

—¿Eddie? ¿Eddie Kaspbrak? —pregunta. Eddie hace una mueca.

—¿Quién si no?

Pero Mike no parece seguro de su respuesta. Tampoco corre hasta él para darle un abrazo, como cuando llegó a Derry. Tiene el ceño fruncido y una mano sobre una diminuta agenda, la otra aún sobre el teléfono y parece que está a punto de echarse a correr.

Parece que ha visto un fantasma. Eddie levanta ambas manos en un gesto amistoso, le sonríe. Todavía tiene el inhalador en una de ellas.

—Tranquilo —le dice.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta Mike mirando a ambos lados.

Eddie se encoge de hombros. No encuentra las palabras adecuadas o algo que decir que no suene estúpido. Porque Mike tiene que saber qué hace allí: estar muerto. Los dos lo están.

—Todavía no te he llamado —dice estúpidamente y levanta el teléfono.

Eddie bufa.

—Bueno, creo que eso tiene más que ver con Pennywise que con tu voluntad —replica, arqueando una ceja. Rodea el mostrador, para acercarse. Para no alzar la voz en medio de la biblioteca. No es que crea que importe

(están muertos),

pero siempre se ha sentido un poco incómodo en las bibliotecas. Como si no acabara de ser su lugar.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —le pregunta.

Eddie arquea una ceja, tiene la sensación de que hay algo en todo esto de lo que no se está enterando:

—Claro, ¿tú no?

Repite la pregunta en su cabeza. Porque no tiene sentido. No tiene ningún sentido. Señala al teléfono que todavía sostiene:

—¿A quién has llamado, Mike? —Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hace. Es algo privado. Algo en lo que normalmente Eddie no mediaría.

Tiene un pálpito.

Mike traga saliva. Niega con la cabeza.

—No te tengo miedo —dice, casi sonríe. Le señala con el teléfono, Eddie tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que no lo está sujetando como si fuera a hacer una llamada—. Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que eso, Bob.

Es un arma.

Eddie no está especialmente asustado. No porque piense que Mike no pueda hacer daño —puede, lo ha visto. Es, más bien, que confía que no vaya a hacérselo a él. Así que alarga la mano y lo sujeta, el auricular. Parece que Mike va a luchar para conservarlo, pero no. Solo lo suelta. Le sostiene la mirada

(Mike parece avergonzado, como si se sintiera decepcionado consigo mismo),

mientras Eddie coloca el teléfono contra su oído y pulsa el botón de la rellamada. Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hace. Normalmente… quiere creer que no lo habría hecho. Que habría respetado su intimidad.

La verdad es que no lo ha hecho y culpar de ello al propio Mike, decir que es porque se ha comportado de manera rara, es egoítsa. Está nervioso. Y el corazón le late con fuerza, tiene la boca seca. No sabe quién va a coger el teléfono al otro lado. Le da miedo lo que pueda descubrir.

—No vas a evitar que vengan —le dice Mike. Y Eddie está a punto de responderle cuando cogen el teléfono:

«Residencia Uris», dice una voz femenina al otro lado. Hay ruido de televisión de fondo. Parpadea. Repite las palabras de Mike. _Todavía no te he llamado. No vas a evitar que vengan_. _Todavía no te he llamado_.

_No vas a evitar que vengan_.

—¿Está Stan? —pregunta, girándose para no mirar directamente la expresión de Mike. Nota la presión del pecho y sabe que va a tener que coger el inhalador o solo irá a peor. A lo mejor la mujer del otro lado se asusta y cuelga. Se piensa que Eddie es alguna clase de bicho raro, de pervertido.

Piensa, por primera vez, que puede no estar muerto.

Parece real, al menos.

«Lo siento», dice ella en un tono lejos de sentido, distraido. Como si estuviera más interesada en la televisión que en él. «Ahora mismo no está disponible, si quiere puede dejarme su nombre y su número y le llamará más tarde».

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no está disponible? —pregunta.

«Que no puede ponerse ahora mismo al teléfono». Hay un tono agudo al otro lado. Como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia.

Hace que Eddie quiera echarse a llorar. Mira a Mike. Parece cansado y un poco asustado y está de una pieza. Y tiene esa expresión.

—Por favor, es muy importante —dice. Le pide, suplica.

«¿Quién es?».

—Eddie. —Es casi como tener diez años otra vez. _Hola, señora Denbrough. ¿Puede salir Billy hoy?_—. ¿Puede ponerse Stan?

La mujer suspira con cansancio.

«Deje que coja el inalámbrico, Eddie», le pide. «No cuelgue».

—No entiendo qué estás intentando —dice Mike a su espalda—. Pero esto no da miedo.

Eddie le mira de medio lado, pero no dice nada. Puede que a Mike no le dé miedo —ha visto la expresión de su cara—, pero él está terrificado. Y concentrado, en el ruido del otro lado. Si pasa algo, quiere saberlo. La televisión puesta, las risas enlatadas. Hay un clic, algo de ruido de fondo.

Está teniendo problemas para respirar.

«¿Se encuentra bien?», pregunta la mujer. Y no puede evitar soltar una risita floja, nerviosa, porque eso es lo que quiere preguntarle a ella. Si está bien. Si Stan está bien.

—Sí, sí —murmura. No prolonga más lo de utilizar el inhalador—. ¿Stan?

«Sí, sí», repite ella. Escucha los pasos, debe de estar subiendo por una escalera. Llama a la puerta. La escucha, a pesar de que debe de haber puesto la mano para que se la escuche. «Stan, un tal Eddie al teléfono».

No puede oír lo que le responde, pero está seguro de que hay una respuesta, porque la mano se aparta del micrófono y ella pregunta:

«¿Eddie qué?».

—Kaspbrak.

«¿Kas…?». Debe de pensar que no merece la pena, porque dice fuera del teléfono: «Kasfrak, Stan».

«¿Quién».

«¿Quién?», repite ella como si Eddie no lo hubiera escuchado. «¿Qué quiere?».

—Dile, dile que… —Aprieta los labios.

Puede oírse a sí mismo preguntándole a Mike cuándo ocurrió. Cuando se quitó la vida. Y sabe que no tiene ningún sentido, porque si está muerto, bueno, Stan también tiene que estarlo. Y Mike. Y si todos están muertos, evitar que se suicide no va a servir de nada.

Porque ya está muerto.

(La idea de que, quizá no, está ahí. Latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, extendiéndose por sus extremidades. Piensa en el frío y en lo real que parece esto. En Sally Mueller abriendo la puerta, con su collar de perlas y el pelo peinado).

—¿Se está dando un baño?

«¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?».

Mike chasca los dedos para llamar su atención y sostiene una carpeta delante de sus narices. No, no es una carpeta. Es un dosier. Como el que tienen los policías en las series de televisión o en las películas. Señala con un dedo una línea y Eddie la lee.

Es una lista. De clientes.

No sabe qué le ha hecho cambiar de opinión, pero no piensa cuestionárselo. Así que lee el primero.

—Corridor Video, tenemos una emergencia en…

«Son las siete», dice ella. Es evidente que no considera apropiada la llamada.

—Sé que son las siete —responde, intentando encontrar su tono más pacificador. No, esa no es una buena idea. Respira hondo y lee lo que pone encima de clientes. Mike sabe muchísimo más de lo que ellos se pensaron. Lo que Eddie se pensó. No le sorprendería en absoluto que tenga en un dosier la cantidad de veces que Myra y él han hecho el amor en el último año—: pero tenemos un problema con su último informe. Los números no están funcionando… Así que si no le importa ponerlo al teléfono, quizá podamos resolver esta crisis antes de que nos estalle en la boca.

Ella no responde de inmediato.

«Sí, de acuerdo», accede al final. Suena un poco estresada. «Solo… un momento».

Oye como llama a la puerta de nuevo. Como da la información nueva a Stan.

Eddie mira a Mike. Tiene una expresión un poco rara.

—Das muy mal rollo —le dice, mientra pasa una hoja del dosier que aún sostiene Mike por el. Tiene una foto de Stan, pegada en una esquina. Debe de ser de hace tiempo, porque se le ve joven y sin preocupaciones. De cuando iba a la universidad. Quizá poco después. Lleva una camisa a cuadros y una chaqueta de vestir. Marrón, barata.

Y gafas.

Mike se encoge de hombros.

—¿Qué sabes? —le pregunta. Y parece preocupado, como si no acabara de creerse que le esté ayudando—. ¿De dónde sales?

Eddie tapa su lado del micrófono:

—Stan se suicida la noche que le llamas —susurra, sin pensarlo dos veces. Si estuviera muerto lo sabría, igual que Eddie lo sabe. Lo habría vivido—. En la bañera. Se corta las venas.

Suena como si estuvieran hablando de una puta partida del Monopoly. _Y con esa, Stan se ha hecho con la cuarta estación de tren_.

Mike frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo…? —Eddie se lleva un dedo a los labios y Mike se calla. Pero no se queda completamente fuera de la situación. Se coloca a su lado y Eddie gira un poco el teléfono, para que pueda escuchar también. Lo hace a tiempo para conseguir una respuesta.

«Lo siento, señor Kasfrak», dice al cabo de un rato. Suena rara. «Creo que de verdad no es un buen momento».

Le encantaría utilizar el inhalador ahora. Pero en su lugar, aguanta. Aguanta porque esto es importante y necesita, necesita que salga bien.

—Escuche —dice en el mismo tono que utiliza para echar broncas en la oficina. Nota como la impotencia le burbujea en el fondo de su estómago, la energía. Se siente vivo—: me importa una mierda si está cagando un pino o cascándosela. ¿Quién se cree que paga esa casita adorable suya? ¿Los coches? ¿Tiene idea de lo que podría hacerle? Podría hundirle con tan solo una llamada.

»Así que si le digo que quiero que me ponga a Stan en el teléfono, lo pone. Y me importa que sean las siete aquí o en la China. Se pone.

Ella hace un ruidito ahogado. Como si estuviera estresada.

«Pero la puerta está cerrada», protesta.

—Escuche, ¿Patricia? —dice Mike antes de que Eddie tenga opción de pensar qué decir. Ella hace un ruidito afirmativo y ni siquiera pregunta cómo sabe su nombre—. ¿Tiene alguna forma de abrir esa puerta? ¿Un seguro en el pestillo, una llave extra?

«Hay una llave extra», solloza. Eddie aprieta los labios. No le gusta que la gente llore por culpa suya, nunca sabe cómo reaccionar. Su madre solía utilizar ese recurso: le hacía sentir pequeño y débil. Solía conseguir que claudicara.

—Muy bien. Sea buena y vaya a por ella —le pide. Eddie frunce el ceño y Mike se encoge de hombros, como si él tampoco estuviera muy seguro de por qué lo ha formulado así.

Patricia no le responde, pero se oye su respiración y parece que se está moviendo. Así que debe de estar haciéndole caso. Mike y él se quedan allí, esperando. Con las cabezas pegadas, escuchando como Patricia Uris baja escaleras, abre y cierra cajones.

—¿La has encontrado? —pregunta Mike al cabo de un rato.

«Sí».

—Pues ponga a Stan al teléfono cuanto antes.

Lo escuchan. La forma en la que deja de respirar durante un segundo, el gritito estrangulado que suelta.

Que suelta el teléfono, el golpe sordo contra el suelo. Y Eddie está hipnotizado, intentando escuchar. Escuchar

(«¿Stan? ¡Stan! ¡Ohdiosmío, Stan!»)

algo más allá de los pasos y de los sollozos y del tono agudo de Patricia.

Y del tono tranquilo de Stan

(«está bien, está bien»)

de fondo y pese a todo.

Es Mike el que cuelga.

Los dedos no le tiemblan cuando marca el prefijo de Atlanta. Ni siquiera cuando le sigue el nueve-uno-uno. Eddie se echa hacia atrás cuando dice, mareado y ahogado:

—Necesito una ambulancia.

# Cinco

Mike cuelga y mira a Eddie, ceño fruncido. Repite:

—Aún no te he llamado.

Cabrea a Eddie.

—Te escuché la primera vez.

Mike se pasa una mano por el pelo, parece a punto de perder la compostura.

—Vale, vale. ¿Cómo lo sabías? —pregunta.

Eddie dice la verdad:

—Me lo dijiste tú. —Mike ladea la cabeza. Hace que Eddie se ponga un poco nervioso. Como si fuera un examen. Joder, odiaba hacer exámenes—. A todos. No… no solo a mí.

Mike arquea una ceja.

—Es una locura —le advierte.

—Creo que ya las he oído todas —responde. Entrecierra los ojos—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que no seas un agente de Pennywise.

Eddie suelta una risita floja. Un agente, suena ridículo.

—La gente me ve —protesta. Es casi un desafío. Mike arquea una ceja, como si no acabara de creérselo. Así que Eddie golpea el mostrador hasta que la mujer que le dijo que estaban cerrando levanta la vista y frunce el ceño—. ¿Ves?

—¿Todo bien, Mike? —pregunta acercándose a ellos.

—Perfectamente, Carole. —Coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Eddie y añade—: estaré en mi oficina. No te vayas tarde.

—No —promete ella, echándole una mirada calculada a Eddie.

Eddie cierra la puerta detrás de sí. Ya conoce el lugar, estuvo ayer en él. No está mal, la oficina. Bueno, en realidad sí se puede decir que esté mal. Pero supone que no está mal para ser Derry y una biblioteca.

Es más pequeña que el primer local que alquiló Eddie para empezar su empresa. Tiene una mesa oscura que casi no cabe en ella y un sofá que ocupa todo una pared. Hay algo de humedad en el techo, pero quitando eso… Al menos parece cómodo.

—Demúestralo —le exige Mike en cuanto cierra la puerta. Eddie se queda quieto, mirándole. Arquea una ceja.

—¿Y cómo quieres que haga tal cosa? —pregunta.

Es una idea graciosa. Lo sería, si tan solo no estuviera tan confuso. No está seguro de por qué ha hecho lo que ha hecho, de por qué se ha metido en medio.

Si lo que acaba de ocurrir es real. Si acaban de salvar a Stan.

—No sé —protesta al final, porque Mike sigue mirándole y está poniéndole nervioso—. ¿Fui el último en marcharse de Derry?

Es más una pregunta que una afirmación. Incluso Stan se marchó antes que él, y eso que iba un año retrasado en el instituto. No sirve para cambiar la expresión de Mike:

—Eso podría saberlo —dice con simplicidad—. Es Derry.

—¡Podría saber cualquier cosa! —replica. No es verdad, supone que no es verdad. Piensa en lo que intentó decirle a Richie, antes de morir. Podría decirlo, supone que Pennywise no lo sabe.

_Te la chupo_. Cierra los ojos. No, claro que Pennywise lo sabía, claro que lo _sabe_. Los que no lo saben son sus amigos.

Supone.

Él tampoco. O quizá sí que lo sabía, siempre lo ha sabido. Solo es una de estas cosas en las que uno no piensa. Que uno entierra entre capas y capas de otras cosas más importantes, más inmediatas. _Más_. Y que al final salen.

Porque siempre salen.

No es tan difícil, no puede serlo. Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo a solas con Mike. Volviendo del instituto, viendo películas. Solo los dos.

—Yo… —dice—. Me acuerdo de cuando Richie se olvidó.

Mike parpadea.

A ningún padre le importa una mierda que su hijo mantenga contacto con sus amigos de diez años. Cada vez que uno de ellos se iba, solo había promesas de que llamarían cuando llegaran. De que les escribirían para mantener el contacto.

Nunca ocurría.

Con Richie fue un poco diferente, porque su padre se marchó antes, para preparar la casa, el negocio, antes de que su madre y él se mudaran. Había una dirección a la que escribir, un teléfono al que llamar.

—Le llamamos. Me acuerdo de que tú ya lo sospechabas. Stan tenía esa expresión rara. Pero aun así nos pusimos los tres al teléfono. En casa de Stan. —Mike no se inmuta. Eddie recuerda haberse puesto triste. El recuerdo sigue doliendo—. Dijo alguna tontería, parecía que no era él…

—Como si le estuviéramos molestando —le ayuda Mike entonces. Supone que debe de haberle convencido. Eddie asiente— . Estaba deseando marcharse, colgar.

—Stan lloró. Cuando colgamos. —Eddie odia las lágrimas—. Tú ya sabías que iba a pasar, ¿verdad?

Hace una mueca.

—No, no creo que lo supiera antes. —Parece un poco incómodo—. Una cosa es olvidarse de Eso. Otra de tus amigos.

Suena un poco decepcionado. Como si fuera una costra que le molesta.

Eddie estira las comisuras de su boca. Como si entendiera de lo que está hablando. Mike parece medio convencido de lo que ha dicho y Eddie piensa…

Intenta soltarse una buena:

—¿Cómo sé que no eres tú Pennywise? —replica. Se arrepiente en seguida, no acaba por conseguir que el tono no le salga un poco a la defensiva.

Mike sonríe. Parece disfrutar con la idea. Hace que Eddie se ponga nervioso porque, sí. Ya ha barajado la posibilidad de que sea una tortura de Pennywise.

Sería peor si es Mike el encargado de hacer la entrega.

—No lo sabes.

Eddie bufa. _No lo sabes_. El muy mierdas.

—Ya, ya veo. —Se encoge de hombros. Si así fuera… Duda que nada de lo que pueda hacer vaya a ir en contra de sus amigos. Vaya a suponer una diferencia entre que venzan o no a Pennywise. A cada palabra, duda más y más que vaya a ser así—. Me arriesgaré.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta Mike, sentándose en el escritorio. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Yo… —murmura Eddie. No se sienta en el sofá, solo se queda allí. Imitando la postura de Mike. Podría decirlo, decirlo todo. Mike no ha sido otra cosa que honesto con él y los otros. Al menos… La idea hace se sienta un poco mareado. Supone que puede corresponderle: no ser otra cosa que honesto con él—. Es gracioso. Pero sí que me llamaste. Hace cuatro días, cinco.

Mike no se lo cree. Puede leerlo en su cara.

Eddie tampoco lo haría si fuera él.

—Entonces qué, ¿tengo amnesia?

—No creo —admite Eddie. Le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Estás intentando que me crea que vienes del futuro?

Eddie se encoge de hombros. Es una respuesta de mierda.

—¿Nosotros…? —pregunta Mike y no parece nada seguro—. ¿Ganamos?

Eddie ni siquiera se plantea que podría mentir. Tampoco le sorprende que le crea. O que se plantee que pueda ser una posibilidad. Mike está recolectando todos los datos de los que dispone para tomar una decisión. Montar un plan de acción.

—No lo sé —reconoce—. Yo morí. —Es raro decirlo en voz alta. Así que vuelve a formar las palabras, quizá para convencerse a sí mismo. Porque no puede quitarse la sensación de encima de que esto, esto es real. Real—. Yo me morí.

Utiliza el inhalador.

Podría echarse a llorar allí mismo. Se siente así, al menos. Se frota la sien, distraído.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta Mike.

—Pérdida de sangre, creo. —Se sienta en la esquina del sofá, rodillas juntas.

—Todavia no te he llamado —repite con voz suave. Y no sabe si es una excusa o solo está dándole una salida. Parece derrotado, ha perdido antes de ganar. Si se lo está repitiendo a sí mismo. A Eddie no le gusta—. Stan no va a venir, no después… No hace falta…

Niega con la cabeza.

—No, no. Llámame.

Es un jodido cabrón. Debería replanteárselo. Debería pensar que tiene un negocio, responsabilidades. Gente que depende de él. Es jodidamente injusto con Myra. Pobre Myra.

Recuerda algo. Cuando se marchó, tuvo un pálpito. Ya sabía que no iba a volver.

—Necesito estar aquí, cuantos más seamos… mejor —insiste, por si no ha quedado claro—. ¿A quién ibas a llamar ahora?

—A Richie.

Eddie asiente. _Esa_ es una de las razones por las que debe de estar allí.

—Pues llámale. Y, uh… asegúrate de que ninguno diga a dónde van. Os lo hará más fácil.

Richie tiene que estar allí, igual que él. Igual que todos. Tiene que estar aquí para luchar contra Eso. Para que haya alguien que tenga el valor de dar un paso al frente y ayudar a Bill. Para que Eddie tenga a algo que mirar cuando se muera y no sienta que el peso del universo cuando le caiga encima.

Que esté en paz.

# Seis

—Esa era la última —anuncia Mike. Aunque no le hace falta. Sabe contar. Le ha dejado para el final.

—¿Estás emocionado? —pregunta. Se encuentra sonriendo. Aunque sea raro y no tenga ninguna explicación. Va a hacer lo que siempre ha hecho.

Aceptarlo. Desear que Bill llegue cuanto antes para que lo solucione. Seguir adelante.

(Morir).

—Sabía que no todos íbais a venir —admite Mike al cabo de un rato. Parece que está hablando más consigo mismo que con Eddie—. Lo que os podía hacer esta llamada. Que podíamos morir. Pero, las hice igual. He llamado igual. Y sé que eso solo le va a pesar a una persona: a mí.

»Pero sí, tengo ganas de verlos. —Hace una mueca—. Veros. Esto es raro.

—Yo estaba asustado —reconoce Eddie—. Cuando llamaste. Pero, también tenía ganas de veros. No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo.

Mike sonríe, es tarde. La luz es una mierda. Tiene pinta de ser tan mayor, pero Eddie también. Eddie también parece más mayor de lo que es, está cansado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta Mike.

Lo único que ha comido desde que despertó es un chupa-chups y medio. Está famélico.

—Joder, sí.

—Joder, sí —repite Mike sonriendo. Le palmea la espalda—. Además, tienes que contármelo todo.

Eddie arquea una ceja.

—¿Todo?

—Sí, todo —insiste él, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Parece fácil—. Si estás aquí, será por algo, ¿no? Eddie, eres nuestro as en la manga.

No sabe por qué Eddie se encuentra provocándole:

—¿Ya no te preocupa que sea su espía?

—Si puedo elegir, prefiero pensar que te ha mandado la Tortuga.

Eddie sonríe. Le gusta esa idea. Le hace sentir especial, de cierto modo. Puede que esté muerto, puede que esto sea real

(espera que no sea una tortura de Eso),

pero aún puede hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigos.

—Sí. Todo lo que recuerde.

Suena como una promesa.

# Siete

Es un día y medio raro.

Comen, aunque ninguno de los dos tiene realmente hambre. Hablan. Beben. Y Mike lo escribe todo. Como si fuese ese su trabajo, esribirlo todo. Ha sacado un dosier nuevo, le ha pegado una pegatina por fuera

(«Eddie del futuro», dice con caligrafía regular. La tinta se ha corrido un poco al pasar su mano por encima mientras lo escribía)

y le ha añadido hojas. Y, es raro, porque hace que Eddie se sienta importante. Como si fuera un crío y pudiera señalar a su madre algo _especial_ que ha hecho.

Hay algo en el Club de los Perdedores que siempre le hacen sentirse más importante de lo que es en realidad.

Su otro yo no se parece demasiado a sí mismo.

Está sentado en el Jade Oriental, justo frente a la puerta del reservado. El mismo puto reservado. Hace que la piel se le ponga de gallina —y que se pregunta, qué vendrá después. Después de que se enfrenten a Eso y de que Eddie muera. ¿Volverá a empezar todo? ¿Va a verlo pasar una y otra vez como si fuera un disco en repetición?

Espera que no.

(Llamó ayer, tarde. Mike dijo que iba a ir a por algo de comer, Eddie prefirió quedarse allí. Suposo que sería menos raro. Menos peligroso dejarse ver por la ciudad.

«Residencia Uris», era la voz de una mujer.

—¿Patricia?

«No», dijo la voz al otro lado. «¿Quién es?».

Así que Eddie responde:

—Eddie. Eh, llamo por Stan. —Para saber si estaba bien. Si salió de aquella. No es real, pero parecía real. _Es_ real. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

Se escucha, de fondo:

«Mamá, ¿quién es?». _Mamá_ no responde. «Venga, dame el teléfono».

«¿Sí?».

—¿Está Stan bien? —Fue al grano.

«¿Quién es?».

—Eddie…

«Llamaste ayer», dijo. Rápido. «Yo…». Hay algo parecido a un sollozo al otro lado. _Mamá_ dijo algo que Eddie no llegó a entender. «Está bien». Admitió al final. «Eso es todo lo que sé, que está bien»).

Se oculta tras un periódico. Pero les observa llegar, claro que les observa. Ve a Ben entrando, casi como si se hubiera confundido de lugar. Todo un forastero. Un forastero. A Bev y a Richie. Él debe de haber dicho algo —cómo no—, porque ella está riendo como si fuera mucho más joven de lo que es en realidad. Con una mano apoyada sobre el hombro de Richie. Él le rodea la cintura y la mira como todos la miraban cuando eran unos críos. Hace que se sienta un poco inseguro, como siempre.

La puerta se cierra detrás de ellos

(detrás de Ben)

y ninguno de los dos se percata de que está allí. Sentado.

Observando.

Casi pierde cualquier atisbo de mascarada cuando ve entrar a Stan. Tiene aspecto… Está hecho una mierda. No parece Stan para nada. Está pálido y ojeroso, lleva las gafas torcidas y tiene el pelo sucio y enredado en una especie de tupé del que probablemente Richie se reirá.

Debe de hacerlo, porque escucha la risa —no la broma— antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de él. Se ha levantado, Eddie se ha levantado. Él también quiere entrar allí y darle un abrazo a Stan. Preguntarle por su vida. Quiere oírlo todo, estar presente. Joder, ni siquiera le importaría volver a pasar por la mierda de las galletas con tal de estar allí.

Pero.

Mike y él lo han hablado —a decir verdad, Mike preguntó. Y Eddie dijo que no. Aquello era… suponía que peligroso. Si cualquiera de ellos averigua que está allí antes de que estén preparados.

Eddie no sabe qué haría él en una situación así. Pero Mike parecía temer que acabaran volviéndose locos la primera vez. Así que a lo mejor, lo mejor será que no.

Piensa que podría tener razón.

Todavía está allí, de pie, cuando la puerta del restaurante vuelve a abrirse. De pie, sin su periódico. Rostro al aire, listo para ser descubierto. Ha contado, ha contado y quedan dos personas por llegar.

Él mismo y Bill.

Es él mismo.

No se da cuenta de inmediato, claro. Durante un momento piensa que ha entrado alguien más, un cliente, en el restaurante. Es un restaurante, a fin de cuentas.

Ha apartado la cara en un intento inútil para que no le reconozcan —ni siquiera él mismo cree que, llegado el caso, fuera a funcionar.

El tema es que este, este hombre que ha entrado, este cliente, ni siquiera le dedica una segunda mirada. Va directo a por el reservado. Pasa por su lado y Eddie le mira, casi intentando descubrir de quién se trata. De medio lado. Si supone una amenaza, un enviado de Eso.

Cae cuando la puerta se abre y él levanta ambos brazos en un gesto de victoria. No ha ido directo a por ello —y debe de pensarse que Eddie es un tipo muy raro, porque se ha quedado de pie. _Mirando_—, más bien se ha quedado quieto delante de la puerta, la barbilla casi pegada al pecho. Como si estuviera intentando encontrar el valor para atravesarla.

Se atreve.

—¡Mis perdedores favoritos! —dice, casi grita, en un tono alegre que poco tenía que ver con su expresión de antes.

Y se da cuenta entonces, en ese mismo momento, de dos cosas.

El capullo está nervioso.

Y el capullo es él.

—¿Eddie? —dice Ben. Y, aunque suena como una pregunta, no lo es. Claro que no lo es.

La puerta se cierra.

Y Eddie se sienta.

# Ocho

Bill es el último en llegar, de nuevo.

Mike lo mete en el local, como la última vez. Le rodea los hombros con un brazo, parece preocupado. Le mira, frunce el ceño. Eddie sabe lo que debe de estar pasándole por la cabeza. Porque le está pasando a Eddie.

Hay una broma mala detrás de todo esto. Una broma mala que solo puede pertenecerle a una persona: Pennywise. El frío es peor, tiene la garganta cerrada. Está a punto de agarrar su inhalador —el chupabofes, recuerda. Su puto chupabofes—, pero se aguanta. Espera a que Mike cierre la puerta antes de enchufarse a él.

Y aspira.

Saca el cambio que tiene en los bolsillos. No es mucho, tampoco es que esté mal. Supone que le dará para unos minutos. Joder, en el peor de los casos, podrá pedirle que le devuelva la llamada.

Hay un teléfono público al lado del bar. Lo descuelga y lo apoya en su hombro. Sujetándolo con su cabeza y hombro. Escribió el número en un trozo de papel en el momento en el que decidió que quería saber la suerte de Stan. No podía arriesgarse a que Mike se lo impidiera.

«Residencia Uris», dice la voz de Patricia. Empieza a ser conocida. «¿Quién es?».

—Eddie —dice, rascándose la sien. Vigilando la puerta del reservado desde la otra punta del local—. Yo, eh…

«Llamaste ayer», le corta. Eddie se lo agradece. Hay algo que le resulta reconfortante en oír su voz. «Aún no sé nada de Stan».

—Yo sí. —Oye a Patricia suspirar—. Tiene un aspecto de mierda, pero ha entrado por su propio pie.

«Bien, bien». Hay una foto en su dosier, una foto de Patty. Es de cuando era mucho más joven, de cuando todavía iba al instituto y le hace preguntarse cuánto ha invertido Mike en seguirles el rastro. Se la imagina como una especie de niña vieja. Con el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta baja y una mano en los labios en un gesto de sorpresa permanente. Quizá esté llorando, la idea hace que se sienta incómodo. «¿Que ha entrado dónde?».

Eddie duda, duda porque quiere preguntar. Pero no se atreve. No porque no quiera oírlo —quiere, quiere oírlo para saber que no había nada que hubieran podido hacer para salvarle. Porque no había manera. Lo que no quiere es que reviva mierda que ella no quiere revivir.

Al final no hace falta, porque Patricia rompe el silencio:

«No trabajas para Corridor Video».

—No —reconoce—. Lo siento, Patricia…

«Patty», le corrige. «Tú y tu amigo lo sabíais». No le está acusando. Es más como… como la afirmación simple y llana de que ya lo sabían. Eddie cierra los ojos.

—Sí —reconoce.

«Gracias por llamar a la ambulancia», dice. Y hace que Eddie se sienta incómodo, porque, sinceramente, ese fue Mike. A él nunca se le ha dado especialmente bien la parte de resolver cosas. Es más de dejarse llevar. De no ser por él, probablemente le habría gritado que tenía que entrar allí porque Stan iba a quitarse la vida. Quizá algo peor, la habría sacado de sus casillas.

No habrían conseguido nada.

Al parecer, Patty es igual: «no… no sé qué mosca me picó. Yo…».

Respira hondo.

«Él intenta… intenta… suicidarse» y Patty baja la voz para decir esa última palabra. Como si estuviera prohibida. «Y… y luego… Se marcha en mitad de la noche, como si fuera un ladrón. Se marcha en mitad de la noche».

—Está bien —le promete. Aunque no es algo que uno pueda prometer. No cuando está en Derry, esperando a enfrentarse a un alienígena comeniños—. Está con amigos.

«¿Eso es lo que eres? ¿Su amigo?». Suena como si no supiera creérselo.

—Lo éramos. De pequeños —explica. Quiere contarle más cosas, como que Stan le salvó la vida una vez. Está seguro de que le gustará oír algo así. A lo mejor pueda contárelo en otra ocasión—. Ahora.

«No habla de ti», responde Patty. No puede doler, porque Eddie tampoco se acordaba de él _antes_. Pero eso no quita que le hubiese gustado que fuera de otra manera. Que no es justo, haberlos olvidado a todos. No lo es. «Pero sé de William Denbrough».

Por supuesto.

—Bill también está aquí.

«¿Dónde es aquí?». ¿No lo ha preguntado antes?

—No puedo decírtelo. —Al menos es honesto. Recuerda su propia advertencia a Mike. Decírselo a Patty solo serviría para que se presente allí. Y eso es lo único que necesita: darle más herramientas a Pennywise para hacerles daño. Hay algo que puede decir—: estoy seguro de que si pudiera elegir, estaría contigo.

Patty suspira.

«En lugar de con la tortuga». Le cuesta un momento darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Está a punto de preguntar qué ha dicho, si sabe lo que significa. Habla ella primero: «Yo… no puedo hacer esto ahora. Vuelve a llamar pronto, Eddie».

—Adiós —dice, porque tiene que decir algo.

Patty cuelga.

Eddie paga su cuenta y se marcha.

# Nueve

—No te pareces en nada a él.

No es agresivo.

Sí una acusación.

Eddie sabe exactamente a lo que se está refiriendo, porque él también se ha dado cuenta. Tiene la sensación de que le debe una explicación, pero no la tiene. No la tiene.

—Esa cerveza es mía.

—Sabe a mierda —responde Eddie haciendo una mueca. No es un tío que suela beber cerveza. Le sabe demasiado amarga. De todas formas, ha cumplido su propósito. Se siente un poco ligero, piensa que podría olvidarlo todo. Solo es la cuarta que se toma y no está acostumbrado a beber.

—Les he mandado a dar una vuelta. Hemos quedado aquí a las siete.

—Lo sé —responde, incómodo. Se frota la sien—: ¿crees que es una treta de Pennywise?

—En todo caso, la treta eres tú —dice. Y le quita el dosier que está leyendo.

Es el suyo. No es solo, no son solo las diferencias físicas. No es que tenga más pelo o que lo lleve largo, decolorado y echado hacia detrás. O que sea más atlético —Eddie siempre ha sido delgado de complexión, pero es como si este tío utilizase el gimnasio de su casa.

O la ropa.

Madre mía.

La ropa. Eddie jamás se pondría unos pantalones tan apretados.

No, no son esas cosas. Es todo. Es que el tío este fue a la universidad. Lo ha leído en el dosier. A una Universidad buena, no como él. En la UCLA, mientras que Eddie hizo un semestre en la pública. Es que hizo ingeniería mecánica. Se dedica a diseñar coches de Formula Uno en Europa. En _Europa_. Y eso hace que a Eddie se le cierre el pecho y quiera vomitar —y que se muera de envidia, porque ese es uno de sus sueños de infancia. Olvidado, enterrado.

Respira hondo, lo intenta al menos.

Este tío trabaja para la Ferrari mientras que Eddie conduce una puta limusina porque no tuvo los huevos de terminar de estudiar. Porque era difícil y no conocía a nadie y no soportaba la idea de estar tanto tiempo lejos de su madre.

De esa tampoco puede culparla a ella.

La primera vez que se fue de casa, se odió tantísimo.

Odia tanto a este tío por no haber vuelto. Por haber triunfado allí donde él fracasó.

Intenta resumirlo en:

—Yo conduzco limusinas. En Nueva York. —Levanta la mano, hace girar su alianza con su pulgar. Es una prueba, es una prueba—. Estoy casado. ¿Vale?

Ha leído que el otro no lo está.

—Ya me había fijado en la alianza —reconoce Mike. Eddie se la quita y la levanta con dos dedos. Mira la inscripción.

«Marty & Eddie».

Hace que se sienta enfermo.

—No soy una treta de Pennywise, ¿vale? —dice, endureciendo su tono y volviendo a ponérsela—. No soy su puto juguete. Yo… —Se moja los labios. Puede oir a Richie pidiendo ayuda. Puede oír a Richie pidiendo ayuda y él no, no ha muerto para esto. No para esto.

Coge el inhalador. Aspira con fuerte, una. Dos veces.

—Uhm —dice Mike. Eddie levanta la vista, frunce el ceño—. ¿Te gusta la ciencia ficción? —le pregunta. Eddie hace una mueca.

—No —replica, un poco a la defensiva.

—¿Sabes de lo que va _The Man in the High Castle_? ¿El libro de Philip Dick? —Eddie no responde—. Es una historia que está ambientada en un universo paralelo en el que el Eje ganó la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Eddie no entiende.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que a lo mejor tiene que ver con que hiciste algo que él, nuestro Eddie, no hizo. O al revés.

Eso es…

Bueno, estúpido. Completamente estúpido.

—¿Como qué? —pregunta, un poco a la defensiva.

—No lo sé —responde, arqueando ambas cejas. Abre el dosier, el que tiene el nombre de «Eddie Kaspbrak» en su portada, y se apoya en la mesa de su despacho.

No suena como que no lo sabe. Eddie le sostiene la mirada. Porque todo eso, la expresión de condescendencia. Como si lo supiera. Como si Eddie tuviera que saberlo, porque Mike lo sabe. Aunque no tenga ni idea.

Mike sonríe.

—Vamos a tener que apartarte del fuego, Eddie —dice en un tono jocoso.

—Ya lo sé —gruñe un poco sobrepasado, utilizando otra vez su inhalador. Le mira con los ojos entornados, como si lo encontrara reconfortante.

—No lo necesita —dice cuando vuelve a guardárselo en el bolsillo del pantalón—. El otro Eddie no lleva un inhalador. Eso nos ha dicho, al menos, que no lo necesita.

Eddie se levanta de un salto:

—Ya sé que no lo necesito —responde, un poco a la defensiva. Lo sabe y no necesita que venga ni Mike ni nadie a contárselo. Es su vida. Siempre ha sido su vida—. Sé que no tiene sentido.

Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido. Nada de los últimos dos días ha tenido ningún sentido, por ejemplo.

Vuelve a meterse un chute.

Y quizá es eso lo que hace que Mike se apiade de él, porque vuelve a sonreír. Es un gesto mucho más simpático esta vez. Dice:

—No le des más vueltas.

»Y no te obsesiones.

# Diez

Vuelve a llamar a Patty, mira los números de la nota. Cree que no necesitaría hacerlo, que los ha memorizado. Los otros están en la biblioteca y él, bueno. En la oficina de Mike, como si fuera un ladrón

(le ha oído esa expresión a Patty, cree)

esperando a que cierren para jugar su mano.

Descuelgan el teléfono en seguida, pero no dicen nada. La escucha sorberse la nariz, le da un golpe al teléfono.

«Le he dicho a mi madre que se marche», dice. Suena cansada. «Y Stan todavía no me ha llamado, ¿cómo estás tú, Eddie?».

—Borracho —dice, sin sorprenderse de que haya guardado el número. Debe de tener identificador de llamadas—. Echo de menos mi casa y a mi mujer.

«¿Estás casado, Eddie?».

Piensa, _no_. No aquí, al menos. Si llamara a casa, bueno. Con suerte no habría nadie al otro lado. Con mala, cualquier fulano al que le hubieran dado de alta el número.

—Sí. —Duda un momento. Baja las piernas de encima del escritorio de Mike y se echa hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos. La frente en sus manos—. Llevamos casados cinco años. Myra y yo.

«¿Y tenéis hijos?», pregunta. Eddie aprieta los labios. Y tenéis hijos. Siente como el pecho se le cierra. Es una sombra que siempre ha sentido que se extiende sobre él, el que hay algo que está mal. Inherentemente. Y puede que sea estúpido, porque ahora sabe que no tiene nada que ver con él per se: ninguno de ellos tiene hijos.

Sintió paz, al morir. Pensó que todas esas capas que lo aplastaban contra la realidad se difuminaban. Pero siguen allí, en su pecho. Junto al frío. En su cabeza.

No parece que haya sido tan fácil. Podría decirlo, ahora. Patty no le conoce, no le va a ver nunca. Es solo… No tiene ni idea de lo que es. Una realidad paralela, ha dicho Mike.

—No —se obliga a decir—, pero queremos.

Se pregunta dónde estará ahora Myra. Si será más feliz. Feliz, a secas. Con un novio que no la quiera solo por lo que significa, si no por lo que es. Que le guste sujetarle la mano y escucharla.

Es un mierdas.

—No es verdad —dice, antes de que pueda cambiar de idea—. Yo no… No echo de menos a Myra.

«Oh», dice Patty un poco descolocada. Probablemente no sea el tipo de confesión que tenía en mente cuando descolgó el teléfono. No se conocen. No son amigos. Solo está llamando por Stan y porque se siente confuso y solo y hay un frío en su pecho del que no es capaz de desprenderse.

—Pero creo que sí que quería tener un hijo —admite rascándose la nuca. Sí que quería alguien a quién poder leer por la noche y sacar a jugar al patio. Al que llevar a entrenamiento de béisbol y al que enseñar a conducir llegado el momento. Alguien que llenara la casa de ruido, además de los jodidos grillos. Algo que pudiera darle a Myra, de verdad—. ¿Vosotros tenéis? —pregunta, aplastándose los ojos.

Ya sabe la respuesta.

«Tampoco». Ríe entre dientes, no suena feliz. «Queríamos más que nada, cuando éramos más jóvenes. Ahora… no estoy tan segura. La culpa judía, ¿eh?».

—¿Qué? —pregunta Eddie.

«Stan estaba seguro de que era culpa suya, el muy idiota».

Eddie se incorpora. Es como si alguien acabara de tocar una pequeña campanilla.

—¿Qué? —repite, obligándose a concentrarse.

«No lo sé», reconoce. «Tú sabes cómo es Stan».

_Tú sabes cómo es Stan_. ¿Lo sabe? No le ha visto en casi tres décadas. Y por aquel entonces, bueno. Sí, era amigo de Stan. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, probablemente podría seguir haciendo cualquier cosa con él.

No está tan seguro de entender a lo que se refiere.

—¿Qué te contó de Bill? —pregunta. Ya lo sabía, ¿no? Le suena haberlo discutido. Hablaron de tantas cosas en la cena, en la cena a la que no ha ido Stan.

Ella frunce el ceño.

«¿Qué?», pregunta en un tono jocoso, «no me diga que está celoso de que Stan nunca hablara de usted, señor Eddie».

Hace que los colores se le suban:

—Consiénteme.

«No mucho, la verdad. Solo…». Eddie no acaba de tragárselo. Está seguro de que en estos treinta años apenas ha pensando en ninguno de sus amigos. Y, cuando lo hacía, el pensamiento no duraba más de un par de segundos en su cabeza. «Teníamos sus libros en casa, Stan se los lee todos, ¿los has leído, Eddie?».

—No.

«Mejor, son tétricos. De mostruos que persiguen a niños y…». Se calla un momento. «Ni siquiera sé por qué le gustaban a Stan, siempre…». No termina la frase. Eddie no necesita que lo haga. No importa, porque él ha visto una de las películas de Bill. En el cine, la de los Rápidos Negros. Recuerda haberla visto, antes de conocer a Myra. Ir solo, sentarse en la oscuridad y ser alguien más durante un rato. Vivir sus aventuras en un lugar en el que no puede tener miedo. Porque no hay nada malo que le pueda pasar allí.

La vio entera y, ni siquiera una vez, se le ocurrió asociarla con Bill o con su propia infancia.

—¿Y qué me dices de la Tortuga?

«¿De la tortuga?», pregunta al cabo de un rato. Eddie está seguro de que no va a contestar, pero al final dice en un susurro: «que no pudo ayudarles».

No, no pudo.

# Once

—Stan se acuerda de más de lo que dice.

Mike frunce el ceño. Tiene las mejillas un poco rojas, parece un poco contento. Confuso. Parece que le ha dejado con la palabra en la boca.

—Pensé que querrías saberlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes tú? —pregunta, sin llegar a entrar.

—Me lo ha dicho Patty.

—¿Patty? —repite. Avanza hacia él, hasta ponerse en frente del escritorio. No parece contento—. ¿Has estado hablando con Patricia Uris?

Eddie le sostiene la mirada. Sí, es consciente de que quizá ha sobrepasado una especie de límite: Patty no es cosa suya. Su única conexión es Stan y ni siquiera. Porque el Stan de su tiempo está muerto y es una puerta que permanece cerrada.

Está bastante seguro de que a él no le gustaría que Mike molestara a Myra —o, más bien, que el Mike de donde él ha venido moleste a la Myra del mismo universo. Oh, como odia la ciencia ficción. Hace que le entre dolor de cabeza.

Pero.

No es como si la estuviera molestando, ¿no? Le coge el teléfono. Habla con él.

Supone que será raro, en el momento en el que Patty se lo diga a Stan y Stan se lo diga al otro Eddie y él no pueda decir otra cosa que la verdad: que no sabe de qué coño le está hablando.

—Joder, Eddie —dice Mike cerrando los ojos—. ¿No crees que estás haciendo todo más difícil?

¿Todo más difícil? ¿Todo más difícil? Se levanta, no tiene por qué aguantar esto. No necesita aguantar esto. De los dos, de los dos es Eddie el que le está haciendo un favor a Mike. Se está volviendo a involucrar en la misma historia, en lugar de, en lugar de intentar volver a su mundo. Pasar al más allá. Vete tú a saber qué.

—No. No creo que haya hecho nada más difícil —responde alzando un poco la voz. Levantándose. Puede que Mike sea algo más alto qu él, pero no va a dejarse amedrentar por eso—. Te acabo de decir que Stan se acuerda, ¿de acuerdo? Se-acuerda, se acuerda ahora, se acordaba antes.

—¿Y qué? —pregunta Mike. Parece incómodo.

—¡No tengo ni puta idea! —exclama abriendo ambos brazos.

—No hagas tanto ruido, se acaban de ir —le dice con un siseo. Y Eddie se deja caer en la silla de nuevo. Codos apoyados en los reposabraszos—. No sé qué decirte —añade frotándose los ojos. Parece muy cansado—. No ha dicho gran cosa en todo el día.

Eddie se siente mal por Patty. Podría tener a su marido en casa, seguir con su vida. Parece una mujer simpática. Stan podría estar en casa y no en una ciudad que parece sacada de una de las historias de Bill —más bien al revés. Arriesgando su vida.

Eddie lo sabe bien.

—¿Crees que debería mandarlo a casa? —pregunta Mike.

Y Eddie conoce la respuesta a eso. Claro que la conoce.

Miente:

—No. —Es importante. Es importante por razones que no acaba de ser capaz de explicar. Cree en ello, siempre ha sido importante creer—. Siete, ese es el número mágico.

Hay algo en la expresión de Mike que cambia.

—Mierda —dice. Y Eddie se siente sobreexpuesto, como si le estuviera leyendo directamente.

—No pienses de más —le recomienda un poco a la defensiva.

Pero Mike ya lo ha pensado:

—Eso es lo que te pasó, ¿no? Que Stan nunca apareció, a mí me hirieron. —Se señala a sí mismo—. Tú fuiste…

—Estúpido —le corta, porque sí. Puede que él pagara el pato. Pero no es porque Stan estuviera muerto ni porque Mike estuviera en el hospital. Fue porque es estúpido y se vino arriba y Richie estaba pidiendo ayuda.

Eso tampoco es justo. Porque Eddie sabía cómo iba a acabar todo también. Porque siempre ha sabido que era capaz de morir por Bill. Por Bill, por Richie y por todos sus amigos. Incluso en esta dimensión o lo que sea, sería capaz de volver a saltar encima de la Araña.

Sí.

Mike le mira con cierta preocupación que le pone nervioso. Intenta explicarse:

—Salté encima de Pennywise, ¿vale? Le metí el brazo por el gaznate, ¿cómo crees que iba a acabar eso? ¿Eh?

—¿Tú…? —pregunta Mike, parece un poco sorprendido. Impresionado. No han hablado del tema hasta ahora—. ¿Ocurrió así?

Eddie se encoge de hombros.

—No podía quedarme parado. Nos habría… —Hace un gesto vago. Mejor él que todos, supone. Lo sabe—. Deberíamos irnos cuanto antes. Henry Bowers puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Les he avisado —dice Mike, aceptando el cambio de tema—. De que ha escapado. No podía decir más sin que… —Eddie asiente. Lo entiende.

—¿Crees que ya habrán sacado suficiente ventaja?

Mike hace una mueca. Ambos están de acuerdo en una cosa: Henry siempre fue un cobarde. No va a atacarles si van por parejas. Por lo menos, Eddie no cree que vaya a hacerlo. Fue por Mike cuando estaba solo. Y, después, después se fue a por él.

No a por Bill, que era el jefe del grupo. No a por Ben, al que odiaba. O a Richie, que siempre tuvo la boca demasiado grande. Fue a por Eddie, las dos veces. No hace falta ser un experto en psicología para saber por qué.

Lo consideraba el más débil.

No le ha dicho qué pasó en su habitación. No le ha dicho que él, que Eddie, acabó con Henry. En parte porque no quiere que piense que es un asesino. Eso, eso es un conocimiento que le avergüenza. No es que él le haya dedicado más de un par de minutos —pero, sí. Él mató a Henry Bowers.

—Supongo que podemos arriesgarnos.

# Doce

Van bastante por delante suya. No tanto como para no ver sus figuras, lo suficiente como para que Eddie no llame la atención si alguno de ellos —de Ben, Stan, Richie o su otro yo— se giran.

Recuerda ese camino de vuelta. La sensación de tener once años de nuevo. Esa energía. El no poder parar de reír, pese a todo.

Este viaje está siendo mucho peor.

Richie y su otro yo cierran el grupo. Y es difícil ignorar, o él no sabe ignorar, que están caminando demasiado cerca. Que sus hombros a veces se rozan o la mirada de medio lado que a veces le lanza Richie. Parece que hay una complicidad entre los dos a la que Eddie no acaba de ponerle nombre, que él no comparte con Richie. Una especie de electricidad, como en las películas.

Una especie de electricidad que hace que Eddie se sienta incómodo. Celoso. Con un calor extraño en su pecho que hace que el frío no exista y que quiera gritar. Gritar, joder.

No mira a Mike, porque no quiere ver lo que piensa. Está… está incómodo. No encuentra las palabras para decir que él no es así. Volver a enseñarle la alianza, hablar de casa y de Myra. De que quieren tener hijos, de la casa nueva en Long Island. El carísimo reproductor de Sony que compró porque la quiere. Para que disfrute de la música que le gusta.

Que les gusta.

Pero no dice nada. Porque decirlo, decirlo lo hace real.

Querría llamar a Patty.

Ben, Stan, Richie y el otro Eddie llegan al hotel. Pero no entran en él inmediatamente. Eddie y Mike también se detienen. No necesita estar allí para adivinar qué está a punto de pasar: Richie se va a fumar un cigarro. Casi puede verlo desde dónde están, la forma que tiene de quitarle el plástico al paquete de tabaco, tirarlo a un lado.

Mike le da un tirón para meterlo en un callejón.

—¿Qué coño? —protesta en voz baja.

—Nos podrían haber visto —replica él, arqueando una ceja.

Sí, eso es cierto. Podrían haberles visto. Eddie agita la cabeza antes de volver a asomarse. Solo un ojo.

Mike hace lo mismo, apoya la mano en uno de sus hombros y se inclina. Supone que el miedo a ser visto es menor que el interés de lo que está pasando.

Stan ya debe de haber entrado. Que es exactamente lo que está haciendo Ben. Agita una mano antes de dejar solos a Richie y al otro Eddie.

Richie ya tiene el cigarro encendido. Y el otro Eddie se recoloca el pelo mientras habla, antes de meter ambas manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta vaquera que lleva. Está sonriendo. Sí, Eddie puede verse allí. Reflejado. Aunque sea en los zapatos de ese hombre. Sonriendo. Hablando con Richie.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Que no pueden cambiar.

Por lo menos, hasta que alarga la mano y le quita el cigarro que está fumando. Llevan un buen rato fuera, así que en realidad no debe de quedarle demasiado. Podría entender que ha acabado desesperándose y quiera que termine de una vez. Que Richie haya dicho alguna gilipollez y quiera castigarlo. O provocarlo.

No que se lleve el cigarro a los labios y que pegue una calada larga. Porque eso, eso él nunca lo haría. Es asmático, joder. Sin contar que eso, el tabaco, mata. Produce cáncer. Te deja los dientes y los dedos amarillos. Huele que apesta.

Nunca lo habría hecho y Richie parece que lo sabe, porque se cruza de brazos y cabecea. Parece que dice algo

(_¡Eddie sabe soltarse una buena!_)

y el otro Eddie le mira un momento antes de tirar el cigarro a un lado con cierto aire melodramático. Medio debe de hacerle gracia a Richie, parece que está sonriendo. Incluso a esta distancia. Hace que Eddie, el Eddie de verdad, sienta una especie de orgullo en seguir teniendo ese poder. Incluso si no es él mismo.

Hasta que el otro Eddie alarga la mano en un gesto que está muy lejos de ser casual, directa a…

Bueno. A la polla de Richie.

—¿Qué cojones? —se escucha decir entredientes. Mike suelta una risita estrangulada. Nerviosa.

La peor parte es que no puede quitar la vista de allí. De la expresión de sorpresa de Richie —que ya no está sonriendo. No está sonriendo porque el otro Eddie tiene la mano en su entrepierna. Y, bueno. Eddie sabe en ese mismo momento cómo va a acabar esto.

Richie le va a romper la cara. La mejor opción que tiene es que le dé un empujón y le tire al suelo. Que se ría de él. Espera que no grite. Que no le llame marica —ha escuchado ese insulto las suficientes veces como para hacer que se sienta enfermo. Pequeño y un poco acojonado de lo que puedan hacerle.

Hace que se le tensen todos los músculos, que esté listo para salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Que esté listo para luchar, si hiciera falta. Si no fuese lo suficientemente rápido.

Aunque no sea a él.

Richie echa un vistazo a un lado, luego al otro. Y Mike tira de Eddie hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no les vea. Y Eddie se queda en el sitio, uno o dos minutos. Mike le está sujetando ambos brazos, como si estuviera asegurándose de que es seguro antes de que Eddie vuelva a asomarse.

Porque por supuesto que va a asomarse.

Se están besando cuando Mike le deja libre. Como, Richie sujetándole el rostro y el otro Eddie rodeándole la cintura. Con la otra mano todavía en su entrepierna.

La está moviendo.

—Joder —murmura, decidiendo que ya ha visto suficiente y volviendo a la seguridad del callejón. Apoya la espalda contra la pared, se traga un par de aspirinas a palo seco. Cierra los ojos.

Lo último que necesita es enfrentarse a la mirada divertida de Mike.

—Myra, dijiste.

Y Eddie no responde, no se mueve. No _respira_.

Joder.

# Trece

Mike le ofrece un vaso con whisky. Lo ha preparado sin preguntárselo, supone porque en el fondo le conoce y, aunque no vaya a bebérselo, es cierto que necesita algo con lo que distraerse. Así que, según han entrado en la habitación, ha abierto el minibar y ha sacado una de las diminutas botellitas.

Entera, en el vaso que le ofrece.

Quiere rechazarla. Llamar a Myra, quiere tantísimo llamar a Myra. No se puede quitar de encima la sensación de que Mike no puede dejar de mirarlo (aunque no lo esté haciendo). El gorgoteo del leproso —de Belch— en su oreja. Lo que estaba oculto.

—Yo no soy así —dice aceptando el vaso. Solo para hacer algo con él.

Mike no se ríe de él. Solo se sienta a su lado, en la cama.

—¿Gay? —prueba. Utiliza el mismo tono tranquilo que utilizó para hablar del chico al que mataron. Adrian lo-que-sea. Eddie respira hondo y mira como el líquido marronáceo baila dentro del vaso.

Piensa…

Bueno. A lo mejor eso es lo que le quiso decir a Richie en un primer lugar. En lo tranquilo que se sintió, la seguridad de que nada iba a romperse ni a desmoronarse. La seguridad de que no había nada malo en él. Enfermo, indigno.

El saber que podía decirlo en voz alta.

Desearía volver a sentise así. Libre. No recuerda haberlo hecho antes. Es un triste, supone. Joder, ni siquiera se siente lo que se dice sorprendido. Por la actitud del otro Eddie, sí. Claro. Por lo otro…

Se aclara la garganta, incómodo. Prueba el whisky.

No le gusta el sabor.

—Henry Bowers debe de estar rondando —dice, en su lugar. Y se levanta. No es verdad, no del todo. Recuerda que no tenía sueño aquella noche. Ya se arrepentiría más tarde por su falta.

¿Qué podrían haber sido? ¿Las dos, las tres?

Podría faltar una hora para que se decidiera a atacar. Más.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —Mike le sigue el juego.

—Que duermas un par de horas, yo vigilaré.

Deja el vaso en la cómoda, junto al viejo televisor.

—No te vas a pegar toda la noche pegado a la puerta —protesta.

—Créeme, para lo que te espera vas a querer estar descansado. —La entreabre y se sienta en el suelo. Apoya toda su espalda contra la pared, el pasillo está iluminado. Eddie mira sus zapatos. Nadie diría que entró a las alcantarillas con ellos, igual que nadie diría que Eso le comió el brazo.

O que hay una parte de él que podría, aunque fuera en un universo paralelo, agarrarle la polla a Richie Tozier y salirse con la suya.

A decir verdad, no cree que vaya a ser capaz de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Nunca.

Piensa en eso, en que que podría quererle.

# Catorce

Es curioso como funciona el instinto.

El grito de Bev le saca bruscamente del duermevela en el que se encuentra. Y no importa si es ella, la ella de verdad, o la del otro universo.

Él solo… Solo intenta levantarse a la vez que abre la puerta. Lo que solo sirve para que le dé un rodillazo y acabe cerrándose de nuevo con un portazo.

Ve las estrellas, pero no se para a pensar en eso.

O en que debería despertar a Mike. O que hay una razón en la que los dos estuvieron completamente de acuerdo la primera vez que hablaron sobre dejarse ver por los demás.

Pero entonces Bev no había gritado.

Bill está en el suelo. No lleva las gafas y lo único que le tapa es una sábana que debía de tener alrededor de la cintura y que ahora lo revuelve.

(Y se le ocurre que podría estar muerto, _muerto_, solo porque Eddie se quedó dormido).

Bev también está desnuda. Ella no ha debido de tener ese tiempo para vestirse. O intentar taparse. Está empuñando una lámpara como única defensa a Henry y a su puñal.

Eddie duda que vaya a servir de mucho.

Henry no es el tipo más amenazante del mundo, pero desde luego sí que tiene una ira ciega hacia ellos. Les quiere muertos, simple y llanamente. Es Pennywise el que empuja sus acciones. Él ataca, ataca, ataca.

Y esta vez Mike no lo ha herido antes.

Coge un par de pantalones que estaban tirados en el suelo. Al menos, esta vez él tiene el factor sorpresa. Y, por suerte, tampoco es que sea muy listo. Está demasiado entretenido llamando puta a Beverly para darse cuenta de que está detrás de él. Y, para cuando quiere reaccionar, Eddie le está ahogando con los vaqueros.

(Intenta no pensar en él en el suelo, tuerto. Muerto. Las manos le temblaron tanto, tantísimo).

Tira, sujetando las perneras con ambas manos, acortando el espacio que los separa, intentando hacer un nudo que le facilite la tarea de ahogarlo.

Puede ver a Bev, que le mira. Apenas hay luz en la habitación, pero. Supone que sí la suficiente para hacerla dudar. Para reconocerle. Ojos abiertos de par en par, el pecho le sube y le baja al ritmo de su respiración acelerada.

Parece tan asustada.

No espera que Henry luche a estas alturas. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo cerca que está, apenas respira. Se parece al sonido de aspiración que hace Eddie cada vez que tiene un ataque de asma.

Es culpa suya.

Henry le da un cabezazo tan fuerte que las gafas se le saltan.

Suelta las perneras del pantalón y trastabilla, da un par de pasos hacia atrás. Hay algo en el suelo —Billy— y acaba cayendo de culo.

Henry sonríe.

Le reconoce rápido.

—Hola, marica —dice avanzando hacia él. Escupe en el suelo, a un lado. Eddie intenta retroceder, se medio enrolla en la sábana de Bill. Con sus piernas—. Venía con ganas de matarte.

La lámpara de Beverly hace un ruidito sordo al romperse contra él. Se rompe y la cerámica de la base cae esparcida sobre el suelo. Igual que Henry encima de Eddie.

—Quítate de encima, Bowers —gruñe, intentando apartarlo. Es más pesado de lo que recuerda.

—Vosotros nunca jugáis limpio —responde él, intentando imponerse sobre él, aplastando su pecho con uno de los brazos. Eddie intenta apartarlo. De verdad que lucha para apartarlo.

Ya sabe como acaba esto. No piensa ponérselo tan fácil esta vez.

Nota como se clava su puño en el costado. En donde supone que deben de estar sus riñones. Gime, intenta sacárselo de encima. No funciona, porque vuelve a hacerlo.

Le está machacando.

Pero sí que debe de ser lo que hace que Beverly reaccione. Más que verla —que la ve, porque el pelo rojizo cae por encima del hombre de Bowers—, nota como el peso que está encima suyo se se duplica. Gime. Intenta quitárselo de encima a la vez que Beverly aprieta su antebrazo contra la tráquea de Bowers en una especie de llave.

—¡Manten la cabeza gacha! —Es el único aviso que Eddie recibe, antes de que Mike le atine un puntapié en la nariz a Bowers.

El ruido que hace es horrible.

Le ha roto la nariz. Seguro que le ha roto la nariz. Le ha saltado un diente, hay una línea de sangre en el suelo.

Bev cae a un lado. Sigue respirando con dificultad.

—Joder, Eddie —se queja Mike casi en un susurro—. Se suponía que ibas a despertarme.

Sí, piensa Eddie. Eso es verdad.

—Necesitamos… —dice Bev pasando la vista de Mike a Eddie. De Eddie a Mike—. Hacer algo, antes de que despierte.

—Yo me encargo —dice Mike—. Vete a ver si Bill está bien.

Ella parece dudar. Acaba asintiendo. Gatea, aún desnuda, hasta Bill. Le toca la cara, el cuello, intentando encontrarle el pulso. Eddie respira en el momento en el que ella lo hace.

Mike enciende la luz, antes de acercarse a Henry Bowers para hacer lo propio.

Eddie aprovecha para arrastrarse hasta la pared más cercana. Sentarse. Siente el frío en el pecho y la cabeza le da vueltas. Bowers le ha hecho daño, un daño diferente al de la primera vez.

—Está vivo —dice. Porque recuerda todo lo que le costó acabar con él la primera vez. Mike no parece especialmente contento.

—Está vivo —confirma Mike. Le mira—. Se suponía que ibas a despertarme.

Ha llamado la atención de Beverly al hablar. Abre los ojos de par en par, se intenta tapar con las manos. Por supuesto que se ha dado cuenta de que es él en cuanto le ha visto. Son distintos, pero no tanto.

Es más como… como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

—Pennywise —dice en un tono claramente acusatorio. Eddie bufa. El estómago se le contrae y el dolor se extiende por todo su abdomen.

—No —responde Mike rápidamente, está atando los brazos de Bowers con una chaqueta después de meter lo que parecen unas medias en su boca. Eddie piensa que toda esa parafernalia va a durar una mierda, va a acabar soltándose. Y lo van a volver a tener encima.

Más enfadado.

—Deberíamos matarlo —dice Eddie, seco. Ni siquiera sabe de dónde salen esas palabras. No se reconoce.

Mike no le mira. Está demasiado concentrado intentando atarle.

—No vamos a hacerle el trabajo a Pennywise —responde al cabo de un par de minutos. Es…

Un alivio, la verdad.

—Al menos deberías llamar a los demás —le dice, apoyando la mano en el costado que le ha molido Bowers.

—Mike —le llama Beverly en un tono que claramente exige saber qué es lo que está pasando. Mike asiente.

—Y, entonces, haremos las presentaciones.

# Quince

Beverly está vestida cuando Ben entra por la puerta. Bill ha recuperado la consciencia y le está mirando desde la otra punta de la habitación. Como si fuera el enemigo. Tiene un tajo muy feo en la mejilla. La apuesta de Eddie es que va a necesitar puntos.

Al menos se ha puesto unos pantalones.

—Tengo una cuerda en el coche —le dice Mike a Ben al ver su reacción—. Podemos atarle bien antes de irnos.

»No está muerto.

—¿Cómo has llegado tan rápido? —le pregunta.

—Estaba al otro lado del pasillo.

—¿No ti-tienes nada qu-que c-c-c-contarnos, Mi-k-k-k-ke? —prácticamente escupe Bill. Probablemente también tenga una contusión. Ha estado noqueado un buen rato.

Tiene suerte.

Hay una llamada en la puerta y es Ben el que se mueve para abrirla. Fuera está Stan, quien entra en la habitación. Ve a Bowers, ve a Bowers, a Mike, a Bev y, cuando sus ojos ven a Eddie se queda quieto.

Completamente congelado.

—Ey, Stan —le dice. En parte porque no deja de mirarle. Sobre todo porque es la llana y pura verdad—: me alegro de verte.

—No te dir-dirijas a él. —Bill se levanta, poniéndose en medio de los dos. Como si estuviera protegiéndole.

Como si necesitaran protección de Eddie. No cree ni que pueda separarse de la pared sin doblarse por el dolor.

—Chicos —saluda Ben, sin llegar a cerrar la puerta, a alguien que acaba de llegar.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo? —pregunta Richie en un tono muy parecido al de Bugs Bunny.

—Entrad. Probablemente no os lo creáis ni aunque lo veáis con vuestros propios ojos.

Richie le ve primero. Se detiene y Eddie le mantiene la mirada. Medio quiere decir que sabe qué han estado haciendo. Aunque vaya vestido y se haya peinado, que lo sabe. Sin más objetivo que ese. Hace que el corazón le lata con más fuerza.

No va a pasar.

—¿Estoy viendo doble? —pregunta, girándose hacia el otro Eddie y arqueando una ceja.

—¿T-t-tú t-t-también te-te has dad-d-do cuent-t-t-ta?

—Mike ha dicho que hay una buena razón —interviene Beverly. Hay algo en la forma que tiene de mirar a Eddie que le hace pensar en que será una de las pocas que se pongan de su parte si las cosas se van a la mierda. Darle una paliza a Bowers siempre tiene ese efecto en la gente.

Aun así, Eddie tiene la garganta cerrada. No cree que vaya a ser capaz de, bueno, explicar nada por sí mismo. Ni siquiera es capaz de mirarse a la cara.

—Y lo voy a hacer.

—Debes tener el caballo más rápido del Oeste, Mike —comenta Richie arqueando ambas cejas. Eddie puede decir que está intentando ser gracioso y no consiguiéndolo—. Dijiste que te ibas a casa, ¿cómo has llegado aquí antes?

—A su debido momento. —Mike camina hasta el centro de la sala. Eddie no se ha fijado hasta ahora que la habitación está… dividida. En dos.

Está Eddie.

Y están ellos.

—¿Quieres hacer los honores? —le pregunta Mike, girando la cabeza hacia él. Eddie niega con la cabeza, hace un ruidito con la garganta muy parecido a «nah-nah». No cree que vaya a tener la fuerza de responder a las preguntas que puedan ir surgiéndoles.

Casi es mejor que… bueno. Que se encargue Mike.

—Está bien —dice. Le echa un último vistazo a Eddie antes de darle la espalda—. Este es Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak.

El otro Eddie hace un ruidito raro con el fondo de su garganta, como una risita ahogada.

—Eso es estúpido —dictamina—. ¿Y quién soy yo, entonces?

Hay…

Es como si esas palabras influyeran al grupo más de lo que uno esperaría. Es como… como si todos dieran un paso atrás, la misma sospecha extendiéndose entre ellos.

—Que os jodan —gruñe el otro Eddie, dándose cuenta de lo que están pensando—. Yo soy yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Les está desafiando a que digan lo contrario. A que se atrevan a decir que no.

—Él también es Eddie —dice Mike.

Stan cambia el peso de una pierna a otra, todos parecen igual de incómodos con esa afirmación.

—¿Y cómo se supone que funciona eso? —pregunta, al fin. Suena agresivo, incluso para ser Stan—. ¿Se multiplica por amebas? ¿Vamos a acabar con un ejercito de Eddies? ¿Es eso?

Richie suelta una risotada incrédula. Como si de verdad la resultara gracioso. El otro Eddie le da un empujón suave, que parece que pasa inadvertido por el grupo. Eddie lo ve. Igual que ve como al bajar la mano, rozando su brazo, Richie echa un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar si alguno de sus amigos les está mirando.

Si alguien se ha dado cuenta de lo que han hecho.

—St-tan t-tiene razón —dice Bill—. ¿Q-q-qué ha p-p-pasad-do…?

Si alguien se va a dar cuenta de lo que están haciendo ahora.

Richie le está dando la mano a Eddie, al otro Eddie. Tienen casi cuarenta años y se están dando la mano como si fueran unos tortolitos adolescentes.

Va a conseguir que se ponga enfermo.

—Alguna explicación tendrá —le corta Ben.

Mike le echa un vistazo raro, antes de volver a mirar a sus amigos:

—La Tortuga le ha enviado.

Y lo dice con simplicidad. Como lo diría alguien que tiene la sencilla y absoluta simplicidad de que conoce la verdad. Lo cuál es absurdo, porque no tienen ninguna prueba. Todo lo que Eddie sabe es que está helado y que le duele el costado y que el pecho le aprieta. Que no quiere alcanzar su inhalador, porque está seguro de que _eso_ llamará su atención. Que tampoco importaría tanto, porque Richie ya le está mirando.

Y le está poniendo mucho más nervioso de lo que debería.

—¿La Tortuga? —repite Stan con un tono agudo.

—¿De dónde? —pregunta Beverly.

—De un universo paralelo, por supuesto.

Bill se ríe.

—No sé c-c-cómo t-t-te p-p-puedes c-c-creer eso.

—Sabe cosas.

—Eso es porque es Eso y te está manipulando, Mike —dice Stan.

—Lo dudo —dice Mike—. ¿Te crees que no se me había ocurrido ya? Descartado.

—¿Por q-q-qué?

—Porque Pennywise ha intentado asustaros para que os marchéis de la ciudad —dice Eddie, sin poder morderse la lengua mucho más rato—. Y yo quiero que le hagáis papilla.

No es muy épico, supone. Pero es suficiente para que todos le miren.

—Seguro.

—Intentó ayudarnos —dice Beverly, girándose hacia Bill. Él hace una mueca.

—¿Y no te parece raro que apareciera tan rápido?

—Mike y yo estábamos al otro lado del pasillo, ya sabíamos que iba a venir —dice Eddie. Nota como le miran, como faltan explicaciones. Se decide en contra de darlas, porque le duele y está cansado y se suponía que lo único que tenía que hacer Eddie era estar atento a cuando alguien cogiera el ascensor.

Solo que se quedó dormido.

—Es difícil de creer —acepta Mike—. Pero Eddie ya ha vivido todo esto, en su propio tiempo.

Bill se adelanta. Es como cuando eran críos. Da dos pasos al frente y de pronto toda la sala solo tiene ojos para él.

—¿C-c-confías en él? —pregunta. El otro Eddie se mueve, parece inquieto. Suelta a Richie.

Richie pone una cara y, aunque le sostiene la mirada un momento, en seguida la aparta.

Se ha dado cuenta de que Eddie lo sabe.

—Sí —dice Mike, siguiendo al otro Eddie con la mirada. Como si estuviera preocupado de lo que pudiera pasar. Lo que pudiera hacer—. Hasta el momento solo nos ha ayudado.

No entra en detalles. Porque sabe cómo suenan. No puede decirlo sin descubrir que Stan ha intentado acabar con su vida. O sin que parezca que Eddie le ha estado manipulando.

—¿Y ganamos? —pregunta Stan al cabo de un par de segundos. Esta vez la respuesta se le atraganta. Aspira hondo, intenta asentir. Es mentira, supone que sí. Espera que sí.

—No lo sé —admite al final, intentando ignorar el hecho de que el otro Eddie le está mirando muy fijamente.

No es justo mentirles.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Vuelven a mirarle a él, lo que solo empeora la presión de su pecho. No lo aguanta más y coge el inhalador de su bolsillo.

El otro Eddie tiene una expresión rara. Como si se encontrara incómodo con la presencia de Eddie. Con lo que es Eddie.

Supone que el sentimiento es mútuo.

—Ey —insiste Stan, voz más aguda—, ¿cómo que no lo sabes?

—Stan —dice Ben en un tono que suena mucho a una advertencia.

—Tienes que saberlo. Tú-tú estabas allí, ¿no? ¿Cómo acaba? —Stan mira a Mike. Eddie vuelve a tomar un chute—. Tú lo sabes y no nos lo estás diciendo. Te lo estás guardando para ti.

—Stan, dales un respiro —le pide Richie apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

—Jódete. Jódete, joder —replica él, apartándole de un manotazo—. Es porque no le matamos, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso? ¿Eso nos gana?

—¿Quieres saberlo? —pregunta en esa voz aguda que siempre utiliza cuando está nervioso.

—Sí.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Stan —dice Beverly en un tono muy parecido al de Ben. Pero nadie intenta pararlo.

Eddie supone que todos ellos quieren saber. Es justo: si fuera ellos, bueno. Él también querría.

—¡Sí! —grita Stan. Es más un rugido que otra cosa.

—¡Porque me muero, pedazo de idiota! —le responde en el mismo tono.

Ninguno dice nada. Le miran, como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza —y la verdad, la que tiene le duele. En cuanto toda esta mierda se relaje le va a dar un buen meneo al bote de las aspirinas.

—Eso no es p-p-posible. —Es Bill el que rompe el silencio—. Junt-t-tos…

—No fuimos juntos —le corta Eddie. Está agotado. Cierra los ojos, aprieta el inhalador contra la palma de su mano. Contra su pecho. Repite—: no fuimos todos juntos.

Cuando abre los ojos, mira a Stan. Él tiene la decencia de sonrojarse, siempre ha sido listo. Es más que probable que haya atado los cabos.

—¿Quién…? —pregunta Beverly.

—Yo —dice Mike rápidamente—. El ataque de Bowers, bueno. Parece que tuvo éxito allí.

Stan se sienta en la cama, parece cansado. Derrotado. Ben parece darse cuenta, porque coloca una mano en su hombro en un gesto de apoyo. No cree que sepa qué está apoyando.

Eddie se arrepiente de haber abierto la boca.

—No nos parecemos en nada —opina el otro Eddie, sobresaltándolo. Se le había olvidado que estaba tan cerca. Mirándolo—. Sabes que es un placebo, ¿verdad?

Suena resentido. Como si no acabara de creerse que siga utilizándolo después de todo este tiempo. Eddie se siente estúpido. Ninguno de los otros le habría dicho algo así, supone que solo uno mismo es capaz de ser tan

(cruel)

directo con uno mismo.

—A mí me funciona —responde, un poco a la defensiva.

—Un terapeuta te habría salido más barato —opina el otro Eddie estudiando su cara. Arquea una ceja—. Has envejecido mal.

—Y tú eres un encanto —replica, sarcástico.

—Y estás casado —añade señalando la mano que tiene el inhalador. Eddie se mira a sí mismo a los ojos.

—Sí. —El otro Eddie sonríe. Es un gesto cínico, que hace que Eddie se ponga nervioso, que piense en lo que pasó en la entrada del hotel. Con Richie y el otro Eddie. Lo que quiso decirle en las alcantarillas y que no pudo, porque le faltaron las palabras. Porque aún le faltan las palabras. Así que rompe el contacto visual—. Que te jodan —masculla en voz baja a la vez que Richie da un par de pasos al frente.

—Dale un respiro, Eds —murmura, colocando una mano en su brazo y tirando ligeramente de él hacia atrás. El otro Eddie se deja separar.

—Creemos que hay diferencias entre nuestras realidades —explica Mike mientras Richie arrastra al otro Eddie hasta donde estaban—. Como el libro ese… ¿_Charisma_?

»Ya sabéis, en el que el protagonista viaja entre mundos paralelos, pero solo a aquellos en los que su otro yo no existe.

Eddie aprovecha la falta de interés que está provocando para sacar las aspirinas. Utiliza las dos manos para abrir el bote, pero el pulso le tiembla y está un poco atascado.

Aprieta un poco más.

Hay un _pop_ y las pastillas caen al suelo, haciendo que su plan de pasar desapercibido se vaya un poco al traste. Se callan y miran al suelo.

—¿De quién…? —empieza Beverly.

Pero Ben es más rápido al decir en un tono alarmado:

—¿Hay sangre en el suelo?

También en la mano izquierda de Eddie.

Todo se pone oscuro un momento.

# Dieciséis

—Hostia puta.

El primero en llegar a él es Mike. Le ayuda a girarse, para que este bocarriba, y le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos, Eddie hace una mueca. No recuerda cómo llegó al suelo.

—Quédate conmigo —le indica en un tono que no parece admitir segundas opiniones. Eddie no está seguro, pero piensa que puede haberse desmayado—. No te duermas.

Está en el suelo, al fin y al cabo.

Todos se han reunido a su alrededor. Agachados, en cuclillas. Alguien le da la mano y él intenta apretarla con todas las fuerzas que le quedan.

No deben de ser muchas. Alguien habla.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Cree que es Stan.

—Henry tenía una navaja —dice Beverly.

Se le había olvidado.

—Se sujetaba el estómago.

Alguien tira de su camisa hacia arriba, sacándola de debajo de sus pantalones. Hay una exclamación ahogada.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada antes? —pregunta Beverly en un tono agudo.

Eddie se obliga a bajar la mirada, a clavar los ojos en su abdomen paliducho y un poco fofo. Hay sangre, demasiada sangre. Le cuesta pensar con claridad. No es que haga falta para entender qué está pasando.

Se está muriendo. Otra vez.

Se ríe.

# Diecisiete

—¡Hay que hacer algo! —dice Beverly. Suena histérica, un poco lejana. Nota como alguien apoya la mano sobre su costado, haciendo presión.

—Ay —protesta.

—Hay que impedir que te desangres —responde Mike. Suena práctico, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas. A tomar el control en situaciones de estrés.

Como hizo con Patty.

Eddie no cree que vaya a servir de nada. Siente frío, más frío a cada momento que pasa. La cabeza le da vueltas. No cree que vaya a tener fuerzas para moverse. Espera que no le hagan moverse.

Tarda un momento en darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Está buscando a Richie, con la mirada. Sí, está allí. Claro que está allí. Justo a unos metros. No está encima suyo, llorando. Está junto al otro Eddie y parece que está a punto de vomitar.

Eddie apenas puede respirar.

—Vamos a moverlo a la cama —dice Mike.

—A-g-guanta —dice Bill muy cerca suyo. No cree que vaya a poder hacerlo. Se aferra a su brazo—. D-d-éjame a mí, Mike.

Es un viaje corto, apenas un par de metros, pero deja a Eddie agotado y sudoroso. No encuentra la cama más cómoda que el suelo. Cuando Mike vuelve a aparecer en su campo de visión, nota de nuevo la presión puntanza en su costado.

—No te duermas —repite, colocando su mano sobre algo que parece ropa—. Y aprieta.

Pero no quita la suya. Como si quisiera asegurarse de que Eddie mantiene la presión necesaria. No importa, porque Eddie no lo hace.

Está frío y le duele. Y Richie está lejos

(le oye decir algo, algo parecido a _que alguien le dé su puñetero inhalador de una vez_.

Piensa que podría ser un sollozo.)

y hay alguien que está llorando y está seguro de que es Ben. Piensa que debería decir algo. Desearles suerte. Intentar decir sus últimas palabras, otra vez.

Quizá sea capaz de encontrarlas.

—No te duermas —insiste Mike.

Esta vez, esta vez tiene miedo.


	3. Chapter 3

# Dieciocho

Esta vez, cuando abre los ojos, lo único que siente es dolor. Punzante, que le recorre todo el brazo derecho. Todo el brazo izquierdo.

El suelo está duro y lleno de piedras que se le clavan por el brazo, el costado y las piernas. La cara. Está… está como colocado, de lado. Como si fuera un niño y solo estuviera durmiendo.

No le gusta.

No hay luz. No hay luz y está húmedo y tiene frío, seguramente esté cubierto en su propia sangre y la idea hace que la cabeza le dé vueltas. No, no le da vueltas. La cabeza le va a estallar. La única cosa de la que está seguro es de que va a morir.

Si no hace nada va a morir.

Si lo hace, puede que también.

Se apoya en la brazo izquierdo, que protesta por el peso. Se rinde rápido, volviendo a dejarse caer en el suelo. Mira a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo que le dé esperanzas. Que le diga qué tiene que hacer para salir de allí.

No se le ocurre nada peor que morir allí. Solo, en la oscuridad. Rodeado de frío, de humedad. De dolor.

Se gira sobre sí mismo, bocarriba. Mira a su alrededor.

Es mentira. Sí hay luz.

Poca, muy poca. Se cuela por unas rendijas. Por una puerta diminuta. Eddie sabe al momento dónde está. Gime, de dolor. De desesperación. No quiere estar allí. Está tan cansado. No cree que vaya a conseguirlo.

No va a conseguirlo.

Se incorpora, el brazo izquierdo se desliza un poco por su costado. Duele. Es consciente de que le duele, pero apenas puede concentrarse en algo que no sea su cabeza y su otro brazo. Parpadea, intentando no ponerse peor. No hacerlo peor.

Según lo hace, se dobla a la mitad y vomita a un lado. No hay nada en su estómago, solo es líquido. Líquido con sabor a bilis. Le saltan unas cuantas lágrimas. Intenta limpiárselas con el hombro bueno —el del brazo roto—, los restos del vómito. Es asqueroso.

Levantarse es más difícil. Las piernas le funcionan bien —las piernas siempre le han funcionado bien—, pero _todo_ duele.

Da tumbos hasta la puerta, que está cerrada. Claro que está cerrada. Se apoya contra la pared, esa es su suerte. Su puta suerte.

Aprieta los dientes, le saltan las lágrimas. El brazo le arde y tiene que luchar durante lo que parecen años para girar el pomo. Empuja. No cede.

Respira hondo. No va a perder la cordura, no ahora. No tan cerca…

¿Tan cerca de qué? Se ha levantado, ya está, y apenas. Es un camino demasiado largo para salir de las alcantarillas y solo sujetar el pomo le está agotando. No, no solo le está agotando.

Está acabando con él, literalmente. El pecho le aprieta, empieza a costarle respirar. Como si se le cerrara la garganta. Un ruidito silabante. Va a morir, va a morir allí y ni siquiera tiene su inhalador a mano.

Puede oír a su madre diciéndole _te he dicho mil veces que no me gustan nada esos amigos tuyos_. Martilleándole el cerebro. Nunca le gustó ninguno, eso es cierto. Ni siquiera Bill, que era el mejor de todos ellos.

No puede respirar y va a morir en una puta alcantarilla con la voz de su madre en la cabeza. Y ni siquiera puede pensar en la otra parte. En la parte de por qué está allí, herido. Solo. En la oscuridad.

Puede oírla reírse en su oreja.

_No_.

Tiene que darle tres patadas para abrirla, pero al menos puede. Fuera no hay mucha más luz y Eddie no tiene, esta vez, ninguna cerilla para alumbrar su camino. Lo único que tiene es su propia intuición y sus piernas.

Pasar a través de ella no funciona mejor que un chute de su inhlador. Pero al menos, al menos sus hombros se relajan. Cree que puede hacerlo. De verdad que lo cree.

Empieza a caminar, antes de perder toda su fuerza de voluntad. Puede ver un poco mejor, ahora. Puede, al menos, darse cuenta de que alguien le ha hecho un torniquete con una camisa blanca, con un patrón de flores. Intenta no mirar, intenta no mirar porque mirarlo lo hace real.

Igual que decirlo.

Está asustado.

Avanza. Avanza porque es lo único que puede hacer. Aunque sea a pocos, los pies le pesan. Prácticamente los arrastra. Se va tropezando. Se cae, incluso.

Levantarse es lo más difícil.

Está a punto de abandonar cuando cae sobre lo que parece un charco, sabe que no le va a hacer ningún bien. Son aguas residuales y él tiene una herida abierta y le está tocando la cara y lo único que hace es reírse.

Y reírse. Y reírse hasta que se traga un poco del agua.

Sí que vuelve a levantarse.

# Diecinueve

Escucha algo.

No está seguro de cuándo ha empezado a escucharlo, pero hay alguien más allí. Lejos. Muy lejos.

Se detiene, intentando afinar el oído. Intentando distinguir lo que sea que ha escuchado de su propia respiración. Aguda, agitada. Del ruido de sus propios pasos. Del chapoteo.

Son voces. Humanas.

Está bastante seguro de que el corazón ha dejado de latirle.

—¿Hola! —prueba con toda la potencia que es capaz de encontrar, está respirando por la boca—. ¿Hay alguien! ¡Necesito ayuda!

No es capaz de controlar su respiración, pero durante lo que parecen _años_ no hay ninguna respuesta. Está casi seguro de que se lo ha soñado, quizá esté febril.

O puede, puede que sea una de sus primeras teorías. Eso, tomándole el pelo. Intentando volverle loco. Se va a echar a llorar, joder. Si esto no para, si esto no para…

—¿Eddie!

Está llorando.

—Sí —responde. Se aclara la garganta. Ni de coña le han debido de oír, así que repite—: ¡SÍ!

Está tan agotado.

—¡Joder! —se oye.

—¡No te muevas!

—¡Estamos yendo!

Tan cansado que no cree que pueda continuar caminando. No ahora. Así que espera, espera hasta que dos formas oscuras aparecen yendo alcantarillas abajo.

(De vez en cuando preguntan:

—¡Eddie!

Y él siempre encuentra las fuerzas para gritar de vuelta:

—¡Aquí!

No piensa morir en las alcantarillas).

Richie va delante. Eddie está seguro de que lo primero que va a hacer, en cuanto le vea, va a ser darle un abrazo. Como hizo el primer día, durante la comida.

Alarga ambas manos hacia él. Una de ellas la apoya en su cuello, la otra en su mejilla.

Ben está con él.

—Lo siento —dice y mueve el pulgar sobre su pómulo. Y Eddie sabe lo que está haciendo, diciendo, y solo sirve para llore más—. Lo siento, lo siento. Joder. Lo siento tanto.

Y Eddie asiente. Eso puede hacerlo.

—¿Puedes continuar, Eddie? —le pregunta Ben.

_No_, piensa. Joder. _Me dejasteis allí_.

No lo dice.

—Creo que he perdido el caballete que me hizo Bill —musita y suena infantil y perdido. Richie le está sujetando la cabeza, le está mirando directamente a los ojos. Incluso con la escasa visibilidad, parecen tan grandes.

—No pasa nada —dice Ben en un tono que parece tranquilizante.

—Creo que tiene fiebre —le dice Richie a Ben. Vuelve a mirar directamente a Eddie para decir en un tono serio, casi cariñoso—: eres un mierdecilla resistente.

Y le besa la frente. Como si fuera alguna clase de crío que necesita ser reconfortado. Hace que se sienta enfermo.

—¿Chicos! —les llega la voz de Bill.

—¡Lo encontramos! —grita de vuelta Richie—. Te encontramos —repite en voz baja.

A Eddie le faltan las palabras. Está seguro de que está escuchando la voz de su madre, casi una mofa. _No tendrían que encontrarte si no te hubieran abandonado_. Asiente.

—Será mejor que volvamos —les apremia Ben. Parece que está hablando solo con Richie.

Richie asiente. Y mantiene la mano de su cuello y le empuja suavemente para que empiece a caminar. Eddie quiere protestar, todo lo que quiere es que le coja en brazos y lo saquen de aquí. Es absurdo.

Es un hombre adulto, todos están reventados. Es evidente que si quiere salir de allí va a tener que hacerlo por su propio pie.

Ben espera a que pasen y cierra la marcha.

# Veinte

—No vayas a desmayarte ahora, Eds —dice Richie, su voz suena muy cerca de su oído. Está cargando con parte de su peso, sujetándolo por la cintura. El brazo roto le cuelga de su cuello, _duele_—. Quédate conmigo.

Intentaría bufar, si tuviera la energía. Ve luz, al fondo. A Bev girando la cabeza, la expresión preocupada. Los reflejos de su pelo. Dice algo.

Richie le responde:

—Vamos a llegar.

Él no está tan seguro. Las rodillas le tiemblan y hace mucho rato que pasó el punto en el que tenía que haberse desmayado. Incluso con Richie haciendo gran parte del trabajo.

Cree que debería avisar.

No le da tiempo.

# Veintiúno

Hay luz en el techo, la primera vez que abre los ojos. Luz y cabezas que se mueven dejando un rastro de color tras de ellas. No hay dolor, solo una sensación rara. Adormilada. Correcta.

Quiere decir algo.

No puede.

# Ventidós

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo lleva despierto. Está adormilado, cansado. Increíblemente incómodo. El brazo izquierdo le pica debajo de la escayola. El derecho le _quema_.

Está respirando.

Hay un pequeño botón al lado de la cama, al alcance del brazo roto. Prácticamente entre sus dedos. Es lo que es, ¿no? Una salida rápida, algo para hacer que el dolor desaparezca. Eddie no puede dormir.

Bev está dormida en el sofá cama que hay al lado de su cama. No se ha molestado en abrirlo y las piernas le cuelgan graciosas sobre uno de sus reposabrazos. Es demasiado grande para entrar en él.

Apoya el pulgar sobre el interruptor, es fácil. Sería fácil. Está cansado, tan cansado. Debería…

Respira hondo.

Recuerda la otra vez que se rompió el brazo, a la enfermera. La voz. La recomendación de que no pidiera calmantes si no los necesitaba de verdad. Si podía soportarlo.

Beverly ronca. Es un ruido corto, como si no fuera capaz de respirar. No bien del todo. Se revuelve en sueños, Eddie la mira.

Puede aguantarlo. Esto —_esto_— solo es dolor físico.

No está seguro de que pueda con lo otro.

# Veintitres

Es tarde cuando vuelve a despertarse. No hay más luz en la habitación que la que entra por la ventana. El amarillento de las farolas.

Se han ido rotando. Bev, Ben y Richie —sabe lo que están haciendo. No ha hablado con ninguno de ellos, no de verdad. Ha cerrado los ojos y se ha hecho el dormido. Ha dicho que estaba cansado más veces de las que son verdad.

Nadie se lo ha discutido.

Richie se ha quedado dormido con las piernas encima de la única silla que hay en la habitación. Torso completamente sobre el reposabrazos. Gafas aún puestas.

No tiene que ser una postura cómoda.

Es su turno, al parecer.

Echa las sábanas a un lado. Empieza a cansarse de estar allí, tumbado. Todo el día. El médico le ha recomendado que salga a dar una vuelta alguna vez, por los terrenos del hospital. Que le vendría bien el aire fresco.

Se ha negado hasta el momento.

Saca las piernas de la cama. Hay unas zapatillas a un lado. Eddie no sabe de dónde han salido, pero no son del hospital. Las ha estado utilizando, estos días. Para ir de la cama al baño y del baño a la cama.

Empuja el portasueros para que vaya a su altura.

No llega muy lejos. Tiene pensado en ir hasta el final del pasillo, al menos. Volver. Quizá volver a ir. Es poco, pero no cree que le vaya a dar para llegar a los terrenos. O que le vayan a dejar salir, siendo de noche.

Hay un teléfono público. En medio de pósteres publicitarios y una máquina expendedora. No lleva dinero encima —joder, ni siquiera sabe si tiene dinero en la habitación. Y es tarde.

No debería.

Llama a contrarrembolso.

Se ha aprendido el teléfono de memoria. El corazón le late con fuerza. Ni siquiera sabe para qué lo está intentando. Sabe, objetivamente sabe, que solo ha sido un sueño.

Una alucinación, un producto de su subconsciente.

«¿Si?», dice una voz adormilada al otro lado. De mujer.

—¿Patty Uris? —pregunta.

Hay un momento de silencio, casi como de duda.

«Sí», dice al fin. «¿Quién es?».

Eddie se moja los labios. Supone que, en realidad, esperaba que alguien le respondiera de malas maneras. Que no son horas de llamar.

Porque no lo son.

No está seguro de si está aliviado o de si va a perder la cabeza. Aprieta el auricular.

—Mi nombre es Eddie Kaspbrak —se presenta. Puede oír su corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Se apoya contra la pared—. Era un amigo de Stan.

«Oh», responde.

—Lo siento mucho —dice. Respira hondo. Recuerda la mirada de Mike cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Que lo que a él le había pasado

(creído que)

era porque Stan faltaba.

La lástima. La culpa.

Eddie echa de menos a Stan. No puede evitar preguntarse cuál hubiera acabado todo si él, si él no… En.

Espera no olvidarlo.

«Le enterramos ayer». Y utiliza una voz tan quieta para decirlo, tan baja, que hace que el alma se le caiga a los pies. Piensa, piensa en la lista de cosas que nunca ha hecho. La de las cosas de las que se arrepiente. El gimnasio del sótano, Myra, el matrimonio. El nombre de Stan está allí, alto. Entre las peores cosas. Junto al de Richie. Parpadea.

Inevitable.

Todo es culpa de Pennywise.

—Me preguntaba si quizá querías oír alguna de sus historias. De cuando estábamos creciendo.

«Es tarde», dice Patty al otro lado. No se lo piensa mucho: «claro».

Se sienta, en el suelo. Piernas estiradas, portasueros a un lado. Las agujas le molestan un poco, está deseando salir de allí. Del hospital.

—Yo… —No está seguro de por dónde empezar. Escoge la más estúpida—. Siempre nos ganaba al Monopoly.

Ella bufa. Después se sorbe la nariz.

«Siempre se le han dado bien los números», comenta con voz ahogada.

—Con once años ya parecía un contable. En miniatura.

Se siente estúpido por decir algo así primero, como si estuviera utilizando un cliché.

—Siempre contaba chistes que nosotros no entendíamos —murmura. Hay movimiento en la puerta de su dormitorio. Richie se asoma, le ve en seguida. Parece cansado, confuso—. Era más listo que nosotros. Y, cuando se sentía un poco… no sé. ¿Gracioso? Solía hacer esto de preguntar si las cosas eran _kosher_. ¿Esa ventana es kosher?

»Me gustaba como sonreía.

Eddie le mantiene la mirada mientras cruza el pasillo y se sienta a su lado, moviendo un poco el portasueros para no tropezarse.

—Y tenía esta afición, le encantaban los pájaros.

«Sí, se que le encantaban».

—Tenía un cuaderno y salía con sus binoculares y… —Richie se recuesta. Apoya la cabeza sobre el muslo de Eddie. Como si pretendiera seguir durmiendo allí. Eddie mueve el auricular del teléfono, para apoyarlo entre su oreja y su hombro. Apoya el brazo escayolado sobre el de Richie. Casi, _casi_, se podría considerar un abrazo—. Y adoraba a su padre. Tenían una de estas relaciones que salen en la tele.

«Sí», coincide ella de nuevo. Suena cansada y agotada. Pero Eddie no quiere que se vaya, no todavía. Así que le habla de los Barrens. De jugar a ser un aventurero en la selva y construir una casa escondida. De escaparse de Henry Bowers y los suyos cuando solo eran terroríficos.

Antes de que se convirtieran en una amenaza real.

Enreda sus dedos en el pelo oscuro y rizado de Richie. Lo tiene un poco encrespado, con nudos cerca de las puntas.

—Jugaba al béisbol —dice. No puede evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo—. No lanzaba ni una bien, pero era rápido. —Tiene la imagen corriendo entre las bases grabada en la memoria. Tenía buen aspecto, parecía imparable—. Parecía libre.

Un ángel.

Está seguro de que Patty lleva un rato llorando al otro lado. Y a él le quedan tantas cosas por decir —como que siempre le dejaba sus apuntes, porque Eddie era un desastre al tomarlos. O que cuando se marchó Richie le empezó a acompañar todos los días a casa. Porque se sentía solo —Stan. O quizá Eddie y estaba haciendo lo que Stan siempre hacía.

—Es tarde —dice.

«Siempre ha sido tarde», repone ella. Eddie cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Sí, tiene razón. «Ojalá…». Se calla. Eddie supone que acaba de recordar que en realidad no le conoce de nada. Se aclara la garganta:

—Te volveré a llamar —promete—. Intenta descansar.

»Lo siento mucho —repite.

«Sí», vuelve a decir ella. Y cuelga.

Eddie no se mueve. Supone que Richie se ha quedado dormido, porque apenas se mueve. Apenas recuerda momentos en los que Richie no estuviera moviéndose.

Quizá algún día en su guarida, la que construyeron, con la radio puesta. Tomando el sol, fumando.

—¿Tu mujer? —pregunta Richie entonces, sin moverse. Tiene un tono raro.

—No —dice. Sabe que tiene que llamar a Myra en algún momento. Mejor pronto que tarde. Está aterrado. No sabe qué le va a decir cuando lo haga. La peor parte es que sabe que ella aceptaría que volviese fuera como fuere. Porque le _quiere_. Hasta que la muerte les separe. Se pregunta, cínico, si esto, todo esto, no contará para ese requisito—. La de Stan.

—Bien.

No pregunta de dónde ha sacado el número ni por qué la ha llamado. Eddie sigue pasando la mano por su pelo, es… entretenido, supone.

Eddie tampoco habla de lo otro. De que lo dejaron atrás, del miedo de que iba a morirse allí dentro. Solo. De que el corazón se le encoge y solo quiere hacerse una pelota al pensar sobre ello.

De que no quiere que ellos se sientan igual.

—Echo de menos a Stan —admite Richie entonces—. Todo ha salido…

Se calla. Eddie sigue acariciándole el pelo. No cree que sea algo que quiera decir en voz alta, pero no solo es entretenido; es agradable. Podría olvidarse de todas las cosas malas solo haciendo esto, acariciándole el pelo.

# Veinticuatro

—Richie —dice—. ¿Has oído hablar de lo que es un peine?

_Te quiero_.

Richie gira un poco la cabeza, lo justo para mirarlo. Ceño fruncido, detrás de esas gafas grandes y de culo de botella. Sucias:

—¿Qué coño? —protesta cuando le rompe uno de los nudos.

—Voy a regalarte uno por tu cumpleaños, ¿sabes?

Parece que le hace gracia, sonríe. Un poco.

—¿Y luego piensas peinarme? ¿Cien veces, porque soy una princesa? —Utiliza una voz aguda, claramente masculina. Es probablemente la peor Voz que Eddie le ha escuchado desde que volvieron a Derry.

—Sí —dice, confiado—. Las que hagan falta.

Richie le mira. Le mira durante un rato tan largo que hace que Eddie se sienta incómodo. Está a punto de preguntar qué pasa, pero entonces Richie se reacomoda y dice:

—Sí, ya lo sé.

_No_, piensa. _No lo sabes_.

_fin_.


End file.
